Brawling Gamer
by Ultimatedaywriter
Summary: When all you have are fists, treat every problem like a face. Melchior's game has a rampant AI who wants to be entertained. Starting at Tokyo Ghoul next world HP. AU MA for Relationships, Gore, and Insanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Would you like to start a new game?**

**Yes _ No _**

Melchior sat in the void staring at his choices. Yes, start over in a new world. No, remain in the void. "Such a polite and considerate system." This choice was no choice at all.

**New Game selected.**

**Welcome to the game. You've become my property. Your fate is in my hands. Play by the rules and we'll get along fine. Rebel and I'll make your life hell.**

"What! Did this game just flip the script?"

**World Selected**

**Tokyo Ghoul**

**Choose a class**

**Fighter _ Mage_ Rogue_ Healer_ Gunman_**

This wasn't his first rodeo; he handled a game system before. Of course, that was when he was alive and not under a rampant system. Melchior made his choice.

**Fighter selected**

**Choose a class among the fighter group.**

**Warrior_ Knight_ Barbarian_ Brawler_**

If he was going to do this then it had to be with his own two hands. Melchior made his decision.

**Brawler Selected. Interesting.**

**Brawler lv1 +2STR +3END +1DEX**

**To next lv 0%**

**Uploading Stats**

**Melchior lv1**

**Title: none**

**Class: Brawler lv1**

**Race: Human**

**Longevity: Mortal**

**HP 80 (+6/min)**

**MP 200 (+10/min)**

**STR 7**

**END 8**

**DEX 6**

**INT 20**

**WIS 10**

**CHA 2**

**LUK 10**

**Skills**

**Fisticuffs lv1 (Novice) DMG 1 X lv + STR/2 PP 10 x lv**

**Gamer Mind: Disabled**

**Gamer Body: Disabled**

**Game Initializing**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Start**

He awoke in a bed that wasn't comfortable in a body that was barely his own. Like a zombie he rose. Melchior quickly realized he felt the aches and pains of mortality. He didn't have the gamers body and injuries would be worse.

The apartment was alien to him. The walls were bare, there were no pictures, and he could barely remember anything happening in his life. The life he had lived before the game had been dull. He had been the epitome of the background character.

Rent was due in two weeks.

**Quest**

**Pay Rent**

**Requirement Pay 150,000yen to your landlord**

**Reward: 5lvs in your chosen class, 1month of continued shelter.**

**Failure: evicted, you will most likely be eaten by a ghoul.**

**Activate ID Zombie**

**To use my power comes at a price. I require the souls of the enemies you defeat. Feed me.**

**New Skill Unlocked: Instant Dungeon (ID)**

**ID lv1 (novice) Zombie**

Melchior froze as all his 100MP was ripped away from him. He collapsed to his knees as the world changed. "Maybe your problem is you need a friend." Melchior said aloud. The dungeon was silent. The world was covered in a thick fog and the sounds of groaning filled the streets.

**Quest**

**Befriend the AI A77911**

**Objective Reach 20/100 affection with AI A77911**

**Reward?**

**Failure: Name an Armageddon**

He snuck down a back alley listening to the groaning.

**Zombie lv3**

**HP 150**

**Highest Stat STR**

**A corpse brought to life by the resentful souls of ghoul victims. Its envious of the living.**

Melchior dashed towards the zombie pulled his fist back and socked it across the face. His knuckles tore as the zombie's head brushed back.

**-2HP**

He didn't stop. With all his might he hit again and a again. Every strike made the zombie stumble.

**Zombie lv3**

**HP 130/150**

Melchior heaved as the zombie stumbled towards him. He looked around to make sure there weren't any more zombies around. After catching his breath, he was ready to keep going.

**Fisticuffs lv2 DMG 1 x lv + STR/2**

He could do this with his own hands. Melchior caught his breath and dodged the zombie's grapple attempt. Pulling his fist back, he caught the zombie in a right hook and began a combo. By his 20th blow he had to get away and breath. It felt like his lungs were on fire.

**Zombie lv3**

**HP 90/150**

This was getting ridiculous. Why was it so hard to kill a single zombie? The zombie's health wasn't recovering, or this would take even longer. If he was going to do this, he needed to catch his breath faster.

**Fisticuffs lv3 DMG 1 x lv +STR/2**

**To be fair if you'd chosen a different fighter class this zombie would be dead.**

"Right thank you for your input. Any ideas how I can fix this?" Melchior asked.

**This won't help you now. If you survive. Fisticuffs xp is dependent on how many punches are thrown and how much damage each punch deals.**

**Quest**

**Training**

**Requirement: Level Fisticuffs up to 10**

**Reward: Random Stat booster +10**

"Thanks, you're a great guy A77911." Melchior said. He genuinely believed the beginning was just the ground rules.

**In an hour the mist will disperse, and the zombies will know where you're hiding.**

"Fuck!" Melchior shouted.

Melchior hit the zombie and stopped his combo at ten blows. The zombie managed to slap him as he retreated. Hard bony fingernails scraped across his arm.

**-15HP**

It hurt this was real. His arm wasn't healed by the gamer body. It remained cut open and bleeding. If he didn't find disinfectant, he would get gangrene or something worse.

**Fisticuffs lv3**

Melchior went all in and beat the zombie to its final death. When it was over, and he stood victorious. He looked down at the drop.

**Worn combat boots x1 +5DEF**

**50% to next level**

"More details." Melchior admonished.

**Fine, DEF or defense decreases damage taken from physical and magical attack.**

"Thank you." Melchior said. He heard shambling steps behind him and turned around. It was another zombie.

It was time to continue the long grind. He still had 40 minutes before the mist cleared. Hopefully, in that time he could level up.

**A final punch cracked open the zombie's skull slaying it.**

**Brawler lv2 +4STR +6END +2DEX**

**Due to continuous battle END +1**

**New Skill unlocked: Target, Bulk Up**

**Target lv1 novice; 1 x lv +DEX/2 = CRT% CRT = double damage PP10xlv**

**Bulk UP lv1 novice 1 x lv + END/2 = Increases PHYS DMG & PHYS DEF 30s pp5xlv**

**Fisticuffs lv5 novice 1 x lv +STR/2 = PHYS Damage pp10xlv**

**HP 120 (+7/min)**

**MP 200 (+10/min)**

**STR 9**

**END 12**

**DEX 7**

**INT 20**

**WIS 10**

**CHA 2**

**LUK 10**

**Drop: 100Yen**

Money! This place paid him to level up. This was the answer to his prayers. He just needed to become strong enough to kill these things with a single hit. Maybe a magic class would have been better. The game was right.

**+1 Affection from the Game**

**AI A77911 (1/100) indifferent**

**+1 WIS for admitting when you are wrong.**

Two zombies made their way in the alley moaning and third walked in cutting off his escape. He needed to improve bulk up quickly. He activated the skill feeling his muscles expand and his flesh constrict painfully. Gasping out, he barely backed away from a grapple. Raising his fist, he caught a zombie's flail and activated target. A small orange target lit up on the zombie's head. Hit after hit rained down on the zombie until its head caved in. He twisted around and tossed the unmoving corpse into the approaching zombies.

One stumbled back giving him the second he needed to close in on the other zombie. He missed the target zone with his first striking the zombie under the chin. As its head snapped back its arms flailed smashing into Melchior's chest.

**-5HP**

**-5HP**

**HP110/120**

Glancing down he saw new weaknesses. The zombie's knees. Melchior squatted down and punched the undead creature in the knees.

**CRT!**

The zombie's knee snapped in half like a dry limb. As the zombie fell Melchior rose with an uppercut, followed with a right hook, and grabbed the zombie by the back of the head. He twisted his hip and pushed towards the wall. The zombie's head impacted and smashed like a grape.

**Due to taking a soul through a brutal act STR has increased by 4**

**Affection from the game has increased by 1.**

**Trait obtained [Brutal]**

**+25% chance to increase affection with Brutal characters.**

**Bulk up lv2**

**Target lv2**

**Fisticuffs lv8**

The zombie managed to grab on to Melchior's shoulder and fell on him. The corpse dragged him to the ground and it immediately crawled on top of him mouth agape. Melchior's arms were pinned, and he had no time. He lowered his head and struck. Rotting teeth broke against his forehead as he struck. A second-strike shattered cartilage and a third made the zombie roll off him. Melchior crawled on top of the zombie lifted his left arm and drove his fist down on the zombie's weak point.

**Brawler lv3 +6STR +9END +3DEX**

**HP 150 (+8/min)**

**MP 200 (+11/min)**

**STR 15**

**END 15**

**DEX 8**

**INT 20**

**WIS 11**

**CHA 2**

**LUK 10**

**Fisticuffs lv10**

**Target lv3**

**Bulk Up lv5**

**Drop: 500Yen**

**50kilogram vest x1: 20DEF Wear +1STR/hour to 20STR – +1STR/5hours to 50STR – +1STR/day to 100STR +1END /hour to 20END - +1END/5hours to 50END – +1END/day to 100END**

**Penalty -10PP to skills**

**Protein Shake x1 – Double STR gains for 10hours.**

Melchior quickly equipped the vest. And downed the protein shake. This vest was easy street to becoming super strong. He felt the weight of the vest. Every step with it was slower. Just moving around with the vest was a hassle. He hated working out, but he loved the results.

**The Mist has been Dispersed.**

Melchior ran down the alley and threw himself through an open window. He heard the moans of a zombie and pushed himself up. The monster was small and light. It had the body of a little girl. That made it quick. Melchior managed to throw his fists up to cover his face when it pounced.

**Ankle Biter lv5**

**Zombie Elite**

**HP 300**

**Main Stat DEX**

It bit a chunk out of his arm before he shoved its head against a nearby table. With his other hand Melchior grabbed it by the back of its head. It ripped a chunk of flesh from his arm and began chewing on it when he started slamming her against the ground. Its face was pasted against the floor ruined with each strike. Soon the floor was covered with bone fragments and blood.

**Drop**

**Rare**

**Biting Brass Knuckles x1 – A weapon built to augment fists. Adds 15 damage to strikes.**

**1000Yen**

**Class Level Up HP and MP recovered**

**Brawler lv5 +10STR +15END +5DEX**

**HP 210 (+10/min)**

**MP 200 (+11/min)**

**STR 19**

**END 21**

**DEX 10**

**INT 20**

**WIS 11**

**CHA 2**

**LUK 10**

**Fisticuffs lv12**

**Target lv5**

**Bulk Up lv8**

**New Skill Unlocked Brawler Stance**

**Brawler Stance lv1 (novice) +1%DMG x lv (Passive) +1%pp x lv**

**Quest**

**Training**

**Requirement: Level Fisticuffs up to 10**

**Reward: Random Stat booster +10**

**Complete**

He could do this. Standing back up he put the Biting Brass Knuckles on. Combined with Bulk up and brawler stance he had 50.5 PHYS DMG add target and he had a chance to deal 101 PHYS DMG. This was getting addictive. A greedy smile spread across his face. He couldn't believe how much stronger he had become in a short time.

Melchior pulled the random stat booster from is inventory. It was in the form of a small pill. He downed and waited for something to happen.

**Luck +10**

**20LUK**

Alright he could use a little more luck. He sat down in a chair and picked glass out of his skin. He winced each time he pulled a piece out of his arm and tossed it on the ground. The bite wound on his hand was slowly stitching itself together. That wound alone had cost him 50HP. It was slow to stop bleeding.

He needed money and food. Melchior felt like he could pass out. How was he going to get out of here?

Glass broke as a zombie dove into the building. More zombies pounded against the door and one entered through the same window Melchior had.

He burst from his seat, grabbed a nearby chair and threw it into the closest zombie. While it was distracted Melchior got into his stance and punched the other zombie. The skull barely held out as Melchior took the zombie into a hook then a combo. It crumbled to the ground its skull smashed to pieces.

With a kick Melchior knocked the table over before he shoved it against the door. Then turned and uppercut the zombie he had hit with a chair. It stumbled back as Melchior's fist hit the glowing yellow sweet spot his target.

**Crit**

The zombie's head exploded like a grape dropping 100yen. Blood continued to flow from his wounds. Scratches he barely noticed and glass wounds that were slowly closing. The zombies smelled his blood that's why they were here. He needed to get out of here and let his wounds heal.

Melchior quickly searched the cabinets finding cooking oil. A can of kerosene some old saltines and a jar of peanut butter. He quickly opened the jar and ate what he wanted before tossing the rest in his inventory. That was going to have to hold him over. He covered the kitchen in kerosene before dragging the table to him. The zombies finally broke through the door just as he lit a match and tossed it in the kitchen. Zombies had no self-preservation.

Melchior made sure they were still on his trail when he shut the door and they burned on the other side.

**Drops**

**1500yen**

**50kilo wrist weights +5 PHYS DMG +2STR/hour to 50STR +2STR/5hours to 100STR +2STR/day to 200STR -50pp**

**Due to your wise action and quick with +5 INT +5 WIS**

**Class lv up**

**Brawler lv9 +18STR +27END +9DEX**

**HP 330 (+14/min)**

**MP 250 (+16/min)**

**STR 26**

**END 33**

**DEX 14**

**INT 25**

**WIS 16**

**CHA 2**

**LUK 20**

**Brawler Stance lv5**

**Fisticuffs lv18**

**Target lv10**

**Bulk Up lv12**

He equipped the weights and nearly fell over. They were heavy, and he was wearing more weight than he weighed. 50kilos on each arm was ridiculous. They added enough weight to his punches to make them hit even harder. He punched a door shattering it as he made his way to the street.

Moving his hands were a chore he'd be lucky if he could throw 20 punches before he was worn out. His arms were mostly healed since he removed the glass. His first hour passed without any increases. He was still moving. It was a struggle, but he followed the back alleys killing a few zombies.

**Total Yen 5600**

**50kilo leg weights x1**

His protein shake from earlier was still in effect when he increased in strength.

**+8STR**

**34STR**

**Dungeon timed out**

The second he returned to the real world he ran to the bathroom and dunked his head in the facet. This was ridiculous. If he continued like this, he would die. He'd only made 7000yen from this venture. That was nothing.

**Tomorrows Dungeon will last 8 hours be starting at 12:00 hours**

**Quest**

**Zombie Slayer**

**Prerequisite: Slay 150zombies**

**Bonus: Slay boss**

**Bonus: ?**

**Bonus: ?**

**Rewards 50,000yen**

**Bonus reward: 100,000Yen**

**Bonus Reward: ?**

**Bonus Reward: ?**

He'd have to do this tomorrow. If he managed to slay the boss that would be rent. There wasn't a failure option. Well killing 150 zombies wasn't impossible. He was starving he needed food. Melchior decided to go out to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

With his boots to the ground, he made his way to the nearest burger joint. It happened to be a place called Big Girls. Not the kind of place he would consider going to usually. Most of the people in here were dressed up like this was a prime dating joint. At least the sounds of people stuffing their faces was normal.

After spending the last four hours beating zombies to death with his bare hands, he wanted normalcy. That was when his eyes caught the profile on his waitress. "Hey, my name is Ueno, if you need to get my attention just shout Ueno. I'll be your waitress tonight." Melchior nodded and paid close attention to her profile.

**Ueno Masago lv100**

**Race: Ghoul**

**Titles: Regenerator, Super Waitress, Black Dober's Assassin\**

**Classes: Assassin lv50, Waitress lv35, Ghoul lv15 **

**HP 20,000(+100,000/min)**

**Highest stat DEX**

**Relationship locked **

He calmed his racing heart and looked at the menu. "I can just take your drink. You can wait until I get back to order." Ueno said. When his heart finally calmed he looked back at her.

"I'd like a peanut butter banana milk shake and a big girl meal." He said with all the calm he could muster.

Ueno is weirded out by your actions. She now suspects something is off.

Silently, he cursed his lack of charisma. If she discovered, he knew she might take a break and attack him. All he had to do was keep his cool.

"Sir, I need your menu." Ueno said.

"I'm sorry its been a long time since I've been out of the house. I word from home." Melchior said. His heart calmed, all he had to do was sell it. "How long have you worked here you seem to know what you're doing?" Melchior asked. Make the conversation about her and he might be able to get out of here.

"I've been here a few years now. Since I was 16 if you can believe it. This place has been good to me." He handed her his menu.

"You don't look a day over 18 you couldn't have been here that long." Melchior said.

"I'm 19 but you don't look too old yourself what are you 20." She tapped her chin a few times. "You're a youtuber aren't you? Is there a camera on you? Am I online right now?" Ueno asked with a smirk. There was a look in her eyes that turned predatory.

"Nothing like that I'm afraid. I do work for a company that I can't say the name of. Mostly beta testing and its looking to be a fun game."

**Affection with game has increased by 1. (3/100) Tolerated **

**+1charisma for communicating. **

**CHA 3 **

"Wow that sounds like the dream. Are you single?" Melchior nodded and Ueno's lips twitched. "Well I have to put your order in you must be hungry from talking to me." Ueno said.

She brought his milk shake to him moments later and carried food to other tables. "So, America or Europe, your Japanese is pretty good. That accent though." She gently placed his burger and fries in front of him.

"I'm from America. Though, I haven't seen the Father land in a long time. I'd like to go back. That may be impossible for a few decades."

"Did you get in trouble?" Melchior thought about giving his actual opinion then thought better of it.

"It isn't the same the culture has died." Melchior said. What was he doing? Was there something in his drink. Ghoul or not he shouldn't be outing his feelings to a waitress. "Am I supposed to give a tip." Ueno shook her head and left him his check.

On the receipt was her phone number.

**Relationship with Ueno Masago has been unlocked. (10/100) Interested**

** +3CHA **

** CHA 6 **

Melchior swallowed down his burger and fries and left the store. He was out 2000yen for the meal and only had 5000yen to his name. He walked back towards his apartment. With no gamer body, he was tired. How long would it be before a lack of gamer mind turned him into a psychopath? Those tools were in most games for a reason.

Once he was inside, he bolted his door and remembered he didn't have a cellphone. How was he going to text her? The game didn't have a helpful opinion. He collapsed on his futon and went to sleep.

His dreams were filled with dead blood and zombie brains. He fought and killed with all his might. Melchior stood upon a mound of corpses as the heavens opened and light shined down on him. That light was the sun peeking through his bedroom. He woke up.

It was 6:00hours and he had another 6 hours before he would be whisked off to work. Well what else could he call killing undead in an alternate dimension. He went to a nearby convenience store and bought a carton of eggs.

**Raw Eggs x36 - +50% STR/END/DEX gains for 12 hours max stack 12**

Melchior cracked 12 of them started running. It was slow but he knew this would make him much stronger.

**Due to running under heavy weight DEX has increased by 12 **

** DEX 26 **

An hour later my next pay off happened.

**Due to wearing arm and leg weights strength has increased by 24 **

** STR 50 **

** Perk gained (Great Strength) PHYS DMG x2 **

** Perks **

** Great Strength – PHYS DMG x2 **

This was exactly what he needed to turn the tide of battle. It might be another five hours before his next gain, but it was worth it. Sweat poured down his body as he fought to keep going.

Melchior returned to the apartment after five hours of constant running. Even without gamers body, his current body was impressive. His joints should be in ruins, but he was feeling stronger than ever. Power was addictive.

**END has increased by 12 **

** END 45**

** DEX has increased by 12**

** DEX 38**

** STR has increased by 24 **

** STR 74**

** Brawler lv9 +18STR +27END +9DEX**

**HP 330 (+14/min) **

**MP 250 (+16/min) **

**STR 26**

**END 33**

**DEX 14**

**INT 25**

**WIS 16**

**CHA 2**

**LUK 20**

**Brawler Stance lv5 **

**Fisticuffs lv18 **

**Target lv10**

**Bulk Up lv12**

**Perks **

**Great Strength x2PHYS DMG **

**Traits **

**Brutal +25% Relationship Growth with those with the brutal trait. 50% more likely to find brutal solutions to problems. **

Melchior looked at his hands. His fingers were like polish sausages. Even without Bulk Up he was becoming a muscular man. With his skills used to their max and a crit, he could deal 438.9 damage with a single punch.

After leaving his weights behind and putting on his brass knuckles he was ready. 100MP was ripped from his body and he was sucked away to another dimension. His fists tightened. This was it. He stepped into the mist and heard groaning. He opened his mouth and roared to the heavens.

The first zombie that approached him died in two quick hits. Bulk up was active and making his body stronger than ever. His muscles were hard and formed a type of armor on his body.

**Brawler lv10 **

** Skill Unlocked **

** Counter lv1 (novice); 1 x lv + DEX/2 = counter %; CRT; 10PP x lv **

The next zombie that flailed at me was parried and struck for double the damage. When target was added to the equation it had the chance for 4x damage. Zombies were exploding from punches.

**Kill Count 60 **

** New Perk **

** (Great Endurance) x2 health and PHYS DEF from skills**

** Brawler lv20 **

** Skill unlocked **

** Flurry Blows lv1 (novice); 1 x lv + DEX/2 = number of blows within a second. 5PP x lv **

** Fisticuffs lv25(intermediate) 2 x lv + STR/2 = PHYS DMG; 20PP x lv**

** Brawler Stance lv22**

** Bulk UP lv20 **

** Target lv 15 **

** Counter lv10 **

** Drops **

** 10,000Yen **

** Bullet proof vest x5 +500DEF**

** Knee pads x10 +20DEF**

** Shin guards x3 +20DEF**

** Waterproof Socks x10 +1DEF +50% resistance to water **

** Infantry Helmet x1 +500DEF**

** Soldier Slacks x3 +10DEF**

Normal zombies couldn't damage him while Bulk Up was active. His muscles shield him from their inferior might. He was getting good and ready to take on the boss.

**DEF 1161**

** Kill Count 120 **

** Brawler lv28 **

** Perks **

** (Super Strength) x4 PHYS DMG **

** (Super Endurance) x4 health and x4 PHYS DEF from skills **

** (Great Dexterity) x2 health regen and x2 CRT DMG **

** Fisticuffs lv45**

** Bulk UP lv40 (Intermediate) 2 x lv +END/2; 20PP x lv **

** Brawler Stance lv40**

** Target lv35 (Intermediate) 2 x lv + DEX/2 = CRT% If percentage surpasses 100% increase damage by percentage. **

** Counter lv30 (Intermediate) 2 x lv +DEX/2 = % chance to counter **

** Flurry Blows lv20 **

** Iron Skin lv5 (novice) 1 x lv + INT/2 = DEF; cost 100MP/min **

He made his way through a doorway and a zombie stood there ready with a shotgun. It unloaded both barrels into Melchior's chest. It raised the butt of the gun and smashed Melchior in the nose.

**700DEF **

That single blow had ruined his bullet proof vest. There must have been something in the slug. Melchior smashed his fist against the zombie's face, and it didn't explode. He looked at the zombie's profile.

**Bubba Elite Zombie lv30 **

** HP800/2400 **

A second blow destroyed it.

The undead fear for their undead lives. They are converging.

Melchior leapt out of the window ignoring the broken glass. He ran for the clearing where the undead had collected. They were piling into each other amassing into an abomination.

**Giant Undead lv50 **

** HP 40,000/40,000**

** DEF 1000**

** Main Stat END **

The monster swiped hitting Melchior and smashing him into a nearby building. Concrete and metal fell everywhere. His armor's defense was useless. Slowly, he pushed the bricks off him and stood up. Killing the lesser undead had been easy. This thing naturally had 1000DEF so any attack he used will do less than half damage. That attack had been rather slow. He'd only been hit because, he wasn't expecting it.

Melchior burst from the remains of the fallen building and ran for the boss monster. He wanted that 100kyen. If he could kill this monster, then the next two weeks would be easy. While he ran at the monster he dashed to the left and right. The monster slowly followed him. It raised its hand to crush him. He dashed to the side as the attack hit. The concrete crumbled at the blow. A yellow target appeared on the elbow.

Melchior leapt onto the limb. It was cold and unfeeling. He expected it form an undead. Pulling back his hand, he smashed it into the giant elbow. Black blood and sinew poured from the wound. He felt through the wound until he wrapped his hand around a cord. With a yank, he ripped free a piece of the giant's elbow joint. A massive hand smacked into him.

**Warning Player Below 50% health**

Melchior spat out a mouthful of blood. It felt like his organs were crushed. The monster's right arm fell slack. It was on its hands and knees after smacking him. He jumped on his feet and dashed for the monster's legs. Getting into his stance he unleashed a flurry of strikes shattering the knee joint and causing the monster to fall.

**Giant Zombie lv50 **

** HP 25k/40k **

He leapt on the zombie's back making his way to the zombie's left shoulder. After a flurry of punches the joint tore apart in ruins. It seemed a single giant zombie was no match for Melchior. The zombie crumbled incapable of defending the back of its head. Melchior delivered a series of powerful blows killing the monster.

**Brawler lv35 **

** New Skills **

** Resist PHYS DMG lv1 (novice); 1 x lv + END/2; passive **

** Punch Ghosts lv(max)**

**Drops **

** 30,000yen **

** Skill Book: After Image; Novice = 1 after image, intermediate = 3 after images, Advanced = 5 after images, expert = 10 after images, master = unlimited after images. **

** Lesser Health Potions x 4 **

He was starting to understand the Brawler class. It wasn't about flashy moves and powerful weapons. It was simple and powerful. Each move added to the next creating a single powerful class. He made his way through the next mob of zombies. None survived a single punch. They weren't elites after all. The strongest among them was only lv8. They also didn't give much xp.

**Kill count 150 **

** Floor Boss unleashed **

** Reaper of the Lost **

He heard the chuckling of a madman and a creature wearing black robes appeared.

**Reaper of the Lost **

** Elite Reaper lv60 **

** HP 20,000 **

** Highest Stat DEX **

It raised its scythe high, Melchior leapt into its guard. It tried to stumble back. Melchior caught it by the wrist keeping it from escaping. It moved its other hand at incredible speeds punching Melchior in the face. Melchior licked the blood from his busted lip and grinned at the reaper. While Melchior held it scythe it was powerless to use it.

His first punch hit the reaper in the face followed by flurry blows. Each blow was shocking to the reaper. Its body was little more than a punching bag against the gamer. If Melchior had let it keep its distance the reaper would have already killed Melchior. Now Melchior's hand was wrapped around the reaper's skull preparing to crush it. Then it cracked. The skull broke underneath Melchior's hand. The reaper vanished in an explosion of black souls.

**Drops: **

**Monster Card x1 Summon a random monster **

**Skill Book: Summon**

**50,000yen **

Melchior went ahead and tried to learn the summon skill.

**Summon requires 50INT/WIS to learn **

** Afterimage requires 50INT/DEX to learn **

Wasn't that a load of nonsense. It made all his drops useless except for the armor and money. Well he still had the reaper's scythe.

**Death Scythe PHYS Damage 1000 + DEX/2 **

** Requires 50DEX to use**

At least he had a weapon he could use.

You could have used the shot gun as well. It would have made this boss battle even easier.

"What's wrong you sound depressed with the results. Not enough souls?" Melchior asked.

No, the souls were nice. You're killing proficiency has increased to ludicrous levels. Skills that enhance each other is what Brawler was meant to do. I'm surprised you killed the reaper the way you did.

"Polearms aren't close range weapons. If the reaper had a dagger on him this fight would have been different. So, can I have a bit more freedom with the IDs?" Melchior asked.

**Yes, you've proved yourself responsible, for now.**

** +2Affection with the game. (5/100) Grudging Respect **

**Quest **

**Zombie Slayer **

**Prerequisite: Slay 150zombies **

**Bonus: Slay boss **

**Bonus: Slay Reaper **

**Bonus: Slay Reaper without taking 85% damage **

**Rewards 50,000yen **

**Bonus reward: 100,000Yen **

**Bonus Reward: DEX crystal x5 **

**Bonus Reward: +15class level disk **

With this floor beaten, he activated ID escape. Back in my apartment, the sun was down. It seemed time passed as normal in his ID. Melchior had rent for this month which was a god send. He could go out on the town now and talk to people.

**Forming relationships and reaching 50 or greater will grant perks. Each relationship is different and will give a different perk. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: This is a shorter chapter get ready for some action and duel class next chapter. I doubt you can guess which class I'm giving him. It's not offensive. As far as the summon. Its going to be something useful but not necessarily powerful. **

Melchior found himself in a bar shortly after his victory. He already wanted to go back. Gaining power was addictive. More addictive than the power was the feeling of bones crunching under his fists. There must be something wrong with him. Humans aren't supposed to feel satisfaction from that. That's why he found his way to a bar. It was in a shady part of the 20th ward at least the bartender was hot. Maybe he'd get lucky.

"Alright 20 shots of tequila." Said Itori the red headed bar tender. Melchior downed them one at a time. He didn't feel it.

**Quest **

** Down 20shots of Tequila **

** Rewards +1END for every shot without getting drunk max 20**

**Tequila endurance test (10/153) **

** Tequila endurance test (20/153) **

** Tequila endurance test (30/153) **

** Tequila endurance test (40/153) **

She stared at him with interest as he downed one shot after the other. Melchior didn't even feel buzzed. His endurance was powerful. Even after fifteen, he felt nothing. At sixteen he felt a slight buzz. At seventeen it was just starting to affect him. At 20 he had a nice buzz.

**Quest **

** Down 20Shots of Tequila**

** Reward +15END **

** END 168 **

"Wow, you just downed all of them. Should I call you a cab." Itori asked.

**Itori lv215 **

** Ghoul lv50, Jester lv100, Bartender lv50, Business Owner lv15 **

** Title: Clown Princess**

** HP 44,000(+150,000min)**

** Highest Stat DEX **

** Disposition: Chaotic evil **

**Relationship locked**

"So, guy who downs 20 shots in a row. What's your story? Is it your birthday? Could this be your way of celebrating?" Itori asked.

"None of the above. I have a high tolerance. I didn't feel anything until the sixteenth shot. What's the point of drinking if you can't feel anything?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You're angry about something." She said. Melchior closed his eyes and envisioned carnage and destruction. Buildings torn apart by his fists and bodies stacked taller than skyscrapers. His knuckles itched to feel flesh tear away.

"I have a fun job and no enemies. What would a guy like me have to worry about?" There were ghouls filling up the bar. More by the minute. Would he have to fight his way out? He hadn't tested if his blows could hurt ghouls or not. A pointblank blast from a shotgun couldn't hurt these monsters. If the tv was anything to go by. No one reached lv215 by being a pushover.

"I don't know, you're in here drinking like its going out of style. Do you want some more?" He shook his head. He didn't want to be too buzzed if this turned into a fight. He felt horribly unequipped for this confrontation if that's what it turned into.

"Hey, I didn't catch your name last night." A voice behind him announced. "A girl doesn't give her number out for no reason." Ueno Masago said.

"Sorry, my cellphone broke and I haven't had a chance to get a new one. I still have your number."

**Affection from Ueno Masago has increased by 2 (12/100) Very Interested **

"I need to sober up. Would you like to go to Anteiku with me?" Melchior asked. Maybe a night with a girl would sooth some of his desires.

"Go ahead, I'm still on the clock for a few more hours." Itori said. "Don't forget to give me the gory details."

Melchior left with Ueno down a dark alley on a short cut to Anteiku. "So, you don't have a cell phone."

"If its such a problem, I'll get one tonight." Melchior said. "I don't normally have anyone to talk to. Skype handles most business meetings." He grumbled. By that point, he started to realize he was a bit drunk.

"Oh, and what were you thinking when I gave you my number?" Melchior let her words sink in and decided to tell her the truth.

"I didn't think anything. I had a deadline to meet and no cellphone. But now I have time. I have two weeks until my next project." Melchior said. That' wasn't quite a lie or the truth. He was getting good. Tomorrow, he'd go back to the ID and get a head start on power leveling and grinding cash.

**There is a dangerous presence behind you. **

Looks like he said the wrong thing. "You're work period seems chaotic." She said.

"It is unpredictable, but it pays well. You seem to know your way around. Have you lived in the 20th ward long?" Melchior asked.

**Danger has passed. **

"I've lived in Tokyo my whole life. This city can be dangerous, I wouldn't recommend traveling down these back alleys without me. You'll get lost." Ueno said.

"Then I should hurry up and buy a cellphone. I can tell by the area we're making record time. You're great to have around." Melchior said. He stepped closer to her.

He towered over her. Every stat change altered his physical body. When he used bulk up, he grew even larger resembling a hulk of a man. "What are you doing?"

"The random mugger is less likely to rob a lady if a big ugly guy is next to her." Melchior said. She patted his arm and smiled.

**Affection with Ueno Masago increased by 5 (17/100) Acquaintance **

**Charisma has increased by 3**

**CHA 9 **

The bell to Anteiku rang when they walked in. "Where do you like to sit?" He asked her. She blushed at his words.

"I prefer the back corner with a solid wall at my back." He nodded knowing the appeal of having a wall at your back.

"That does look like the best place to sit. You can have it. I'll sit across from you." Melchior said.

"Welcome to Anteiku please be seated we'll serve you soon. Ueno who's your friend?" The waitress Irimi asked. "I'm sorry that was rude of me. My name is Irimi Kaya nice to meet you. Ueno and I are old friends." Melchior nodded.

"I'm Melchior Nimrod, you can laugh at my last name now if you want." Irimi held a hand to her mouth.

"Never as a waitress at Anteiku that would dishonor this place." She looked at her friend and nodded her head. Melchior didn't get what passed between them.

**First impressions are important +5 affection from Ueno Masago (22/100) Budding Relationship. **

They seated themselves and their waitress appeared. "I'm Touka Kirishima, I'll be your waitress this evening. Are you ready to order?"

"Black coffee," Ueno said.

"The same." She raised an eyebrow. "I can enjoy it black as well." Melchior replied.

"You said you were from America. Where in the country are you from?" Ueno asked.

"I'm from the deep south. Though, I've been away long enough for my accent to vanish. My days were full of exploring forests and swimming in lakes. I grew up near the foothills of the Appalachian Mountains. There weren't any bears, wolves, or mountain lions. There were tons of poisonous snakes, spiders, and ticks." Melchior said.

"That sounds fun and dreadful. Are ghouls a problem in the US?" She asked.

"I wasn't snatched as a kid, so no. In small towns like those. We were more terrified of a truck of peace." Melchior said. "That and we didn't know ghouls were bullet proof." He said with a chuckle.

"What brought that topic on?" Melchior asked.

"Oh, nothing it seems like that's all the media talks about. You don't seem nervous." Ueno said. Melchior had already found out Irimi, Touka, and the manager in the back were ghouls. There was little need to show his worry. Besides, he was on a roll with Ueno.

"I look at statistics. Trucks of peace can kill hundreds of people in a single attack. 58 people die from gun violence in Chicago every weekend. Mosquitos kill 725,000 people each year. I'm not worried about ghouls; I'm still terrified of tornadoes." Melchior admitted. Blackholes were his greatest fear but he wouldn't tell her that on their first date.

"Hey, I have you're coffee. Just shout if you need anything else." Touka said. They said their thanks and took a sip.

"This is great coffee. I know now why its so recommended." Melchior said.

"I know right. Its hand poured." Time passed and they continued to talk and drink coffee.

"Can I walk you home?" Melchior asked her as they stepped out of the coffee shop. She bit her lip and looked pensive. "I'm sorry its too soon." She reached out and gripped his hand harder than a normal woman should be able to. To his hand it was still gentle.

"No don't go, I can't go home, Itori needs me back at the Bar. I'm sure she wants her gory details. So, close your eyes." Ueno said. He did as she bade waiting for an attack. Melchior felt a slight pressure on his shoulders then a peck to his lips. "If you want more go buy a cellphone and call me." Ueno said and ran off down a back alley. The second she was obscured by the darkness she picked up speed. He could see her through the darkness just a little better than a normal human.

**Ueno Affection has increased by 10 (32/100) Hopeful **

** New section unlocked **

** Ueno Loyalty has increased by 1 (1/100) **

** Different actions effect Affection, Loyalty, and Obedience. At times one will be at the price of the other. What you cherish in a relationship will determined by your actions. **

** +5 CHA for unlocking Loyalty **

** CHA 14**

He made it to his apartment stomach rumbling. He was starving but the coffee helped. After eating burger from his fridge. He managed to get some sleep.

**New ID unlocked: Ghost **

**Melchior Nimrod lv45 **

**Title: The Gamer **

**Class: Brawler **

**Race: Human**

**Longevity: Mortal**

**Perks: **

**Super Strength **

**Super Endurance **

**Great Dexterity **

**Traits: **

**Brutal **

**Brawler lv45+90STR +135END +45DEX**

**HP 6,720(+148/min) **

**MP 250 (+16/min) **

**STR 146**

**END 168**

**DEX 74**

**INT 25**

**WIS 16**

**CHA 14**

**LUK 20**

**Skills**

**Fisticuffs lv50 (Advanced) 5 x lv + STR; 50PP x lv **

**Bulk UP lv45 (Intermediate) **

**Brawler Stance lv44(Intermediate) +44%PHYS DMG & PP **

**Target lv40 (Intermediate)**

**Counter lv35 (Intermediate) **

**Punch Ghosts lv max **

**PHYS Resist lv1**


	4. Chapter 4

Melchior leapt into a crowd of zombies punching and kicking aiming for the small yellow circles of target. Each landed blow resulted in a shower of gore. He was racing against his best time. The zombies didn't give much xp, but they still dropped cash. It wasn't the cash he was after; he wanted the feeling. Breaking bones and exploding heads with his fists had become his new hobby. No matter how many zombies he obliterated, he was always ready for the next one.

**Class level up **

**Brawler lv50 **

**New skill: Shotgun **

**Shotgun lv1 (Novice) PHYS DMG x lv/ft = Force DMG; 5PP x lv **

**New Quest**

**This is my power **

**Slay 5 Giant zombies **

**Reward: Key to Floor 2 **

To cause a convergence large enough to summon 5 giant zombies he needed to kill a lot. It took 250 to summon the original giant zombie. So, he needed to kill 1250 zombies. He had just the technique to pull it off. "Shotgun," Melchior yelled as he leapt into the mob. Each blow from his fist unleashed a powerful force. The first row of zombies was hit with a high-powered pressure wave. They exploded into gore as those behind them died up to the third row.

This wasn't magic it was pure power. He punched again watching as the further the blow reached the wider the spread. After five blows, he was tired again. He was getting carried away. The destruction was too fun. It was amazing.

**Shotgun lv2 **

** Shotgun lv3 **

** Shotgun lv5 **

Melchior didn't spend any more time marveling at his power like an idiot. He wanted stronger enemies. That scythe idiot wasn't enough, he wanted a real fight. He ran behind a sky scraper and smashed the foundation. Steel girders bent and concrete shattered. This was the first time he's ever used his power to change the terrain. Once the building started to move, he ran out of the way. The zombies weren't so lucky. Hundreds of thousands of tons of concrete, steel, and scaffolding fell upon the zombies crushing hundreds of them into paste.

He punched their bodies into pulp as they ganged up on him. More had to die before they would converge.

He leapt up on the building punching down into the crowd. The harder he fought the more came from the woodworks. They clambered out of buildings. Glowing zombies climbed out of manholes. As they died more arrived and he continued to survive.

**Shotgun lv15 **

How could such a useful skill not level with so many targets. The streets were red with gore making the zombies trip and fall only for more to climb on top of them.

**Kill Count 2000 **

He ran up to the highest part of the fallen building, just as 8 giant zombies rose from the ground. Melchior howled and shouted doing his best to draw their attention. This floor had reached the end of what it could do for him. He was set to achieve greater heights. He ran towards the edge and jumped with all his might.

His body felt light as a feather before his powerful legs. Melchior touched landed on his right foot and went into a sprint. The fall for 8 stories was nothing to him. His health dipped only a little.

The nearest one leapt at him fist raised to shatter his body and the ground. He wasn't the same as before, he was stronger. His fist met the giant's before turning into a flurry blows each a shotgun. In a second, he hit every yellow dot on the zombie's fist. The force shot through the arm and the zombie's torso exploded. 12 hits, with shotgun, and all critical turned casual punches into over 198k damage with each critical hit. This was the true power of the brawler class. Every skill was preparing him to become a monster.

His body was shaking from his last attack. A single blow would have sufficed. If it's critical it's a guarantee kill. Four sets of hands smashed down on him. He barely put his hands up in time. His left arm broke under the force as his right found a weak spot.

**HP 4000/7320**

The only way to survive was to use one of the giants as a shield. The others joined in to finish him off just as he slipped behind the next one's legs. Six giant zombies ripped through the first one as they tried to get to him. His arm would take a long time to heal. Healing was something he needed to, he still had health potions. Melchior snatched one from his inventory and drank it down. It tasted like blood, but he didn't care. His arm cracked as it healed back into place. After a sharp pain, he was back to full strength.

**HP 6000/7320**

All their legs had to go. He ran at his full speed hauling ass just as his giant shield began to fall. He turned and struck its ankle. Once he struck the leg exploded, Melchior smashed his fist through the achilleas heel of the next one, dodged and incoming hand, and smashed the next leg. The giants were falling into their fellows making a mess of things.

Speed was his greatest ally in this. The zombies couldn't move fast enough to catch him. They couldn't concentrate on him and not tripping over their fellows. A giant zombie fell in front of him its head like a giant melon. He struck flying through a house worth of useless brain matter.

They all began to die until only one remained. Melchior was spent, he had one shotgun left. He needed to find a spot to rest to recover more. Bending his knees, he leapt up, just as he unleashed the shotgun a hand smashed him out of the air.

**Warning below 25% health**

** Just so you know. When a class reaches lv50 you can choose another one from a different category. **

Melchior downed three health potions. His body quickly returned to peak form.

"Thanks for telling me you're so helpful." The game remained silent. "How about the quest."

**Reward: 2nd floor Key **

"Thank you. Now I'd like to swap to a class of the healer category." Melchior was waiting in the remains of an old house's second floor. He was safe from the zombie hordes for now.

**Category: Healer **

** Priest; Monk; Medic; Solar; Heretic; Alchemist **

"What is Solar?" Melchior asked the game.

**Solar: An offshoot of a powerful Primal Light class. Solar uses the destructive power of light and radiation to heal instead of destroying. Though at high levels some of the skills overlap with primal light the solar class is in the healer category. First Skill: Star Seed lv1 (novice); +1% HP recover x lv & 1% light spells x lv. First spell; Light Heal lv1 (novice); 1 x lv + WIS/2 = recovery 100MP – lv. +5WIS +2INT + 1END per lv. **

** This class grants the most stat points per level among the basic healer classes. **

Melchior needed a healing class and stat points. He didn't think any of the others would give him anything better. Besides passive skills were awesome. "Do I lose any of my skills from my other class?"

**No all skills gained are kept until you suffer a game over. **

That was good to know. In front of him appeared a glowing seed the color of sunlight. He had only moments to look at it, before it shot into his chest. That wasn't the end of it. The seed began to spin using friction to rip through his skin and burrow into his flesh. He wanted to stop it, but he was frozen. It didn't stop until it reached his heart. He felt his heart stop and the seed sunk into the organ. From there everything started beating again. Melchior could move.

**Melchior Nimrod lv54**

**Brawler lv53+106STR +159END +53DEX**

**Solar lv1 +5WIS +2INT +1END**

**HP 7,720(+164/min) **

**MP 250 (+16/min) **

**STR 162**

**END 193**

**DEX 82**

**INT 27**

**WIS 21**

**CHA 14**

**LUK 20**

"What was that about?"

** Its painless, the heat of the seed burns away the nerves before you feel a thing. If you struggle the seed might burn you out. **

"Thank you, an explanation makes me feel better." His pride was wounded. He couldn't say what he felt. A damn warning was too much from the AI or was his relationship too weak. He needed to unlock loyalty with the game.

**ID escape**

He opened his hand holding the key to the 2nd floor of the zombie ID. It was a skull and rib cage with the number 2 carved in it. Within the eye sockets of the skull were two blue gems with tiny twos in them. He tossed it in his inventory.

Hours later he went out to town and grabbed a cellphone and a minute plan. At only 20,000yen he managed to get a decent cellphone. "Hey Ueno, this is Melchior, I finally have a phone." He showered off the gore from his latest battle and put on a new set of clothes. Afterwards, he tossed his ruined cut up clothes in his inventory. There were a few sets of cloths in his inventory.

"Melchior, I was chasing down lunch when you texted. I'm just packing up the leftovers." Even after the zombie bonanza he'd just went through, the thought of her eating someone weirded him out. As far as strength went, he was certain he could damage a ghoul. Taking a hit was different. The ghouls were probably faster than him and their physiology was ridiculous. He was certain he couldn't regen limbs.

"Did you hear about the club massacre in the 11th ward?" He asked. It wasn't that big of a deal in his opinion, but it was expected.

"Are you scared of ghoul's now?" Ueno asked.

"No, but I was wondering if any of the victims had dirt on the Clintons." Melchior responded.

"Like the American president during the 1990s." Ueno asked.

"You're making me want to skype. It feels weird texting you. Your voice plays when I read your texts. Lol." He said. "But yea the American President during the 1990s." Melchior grumbled as he sent the last text.

"It seems every customer is freaking out about the incident." Ueno added.

"Shit happens. People die its tragic and random. Now if we could cut down on the mosquito related deaths that would be great." Melchior texted.

"You don't want to die to an insect?" She asked.

"That would be embarrassing." Melchior rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "I'm going to take a walk around the town."

"Be careful. Don't go down any dark alleys." She replied.

**Quest **

** Explore the 20th ward **

** Visit 5 locations. **

** Reward: A special Encounter **

**+2 affection from conversing with Ueno (34/100) **

His first stop was Anteiku, it was late at night. The store was closed. It was closer to morning than midnight at this point. He'd been in the zombie ID for a long time. It had taken a week to bring his class level from 45 to 50. Killing eight giant zombies only increased his level by three.

Increasing a class after 50 was exponentially harder. His skills were even worse. Fisticuffs was still at 50 and only 1% on the way to 51. He needed stronger enemies if he wanted the rest of the brawler skills.

Melchior absent mindedly made his way to Big girls. Ueno wasn't working, and he bought a coke. He thought about his newest class as he passed by the bar. His class was reliant upon his former class's skills to level. He needed to take damage to level up the class skills. That was going to suck.

**The purpose of the difficulty jump is to encourage players to select multiple classes. **

He passed by the Kami university campus. It was a large place of higher learning. He wanted that special encounter. There was a movie theatre near the end of the ward. That would serve as his last location.

Moments after arriving at the theatre, he saw someone out of the corner of his eye. She was a woman with purple hair, light framed glasses, and a predatory poise. "Hello there what are you doing up so late." Rize Kamishiro said.

"I couldn't sleep stranger. My name is Melchior Nimrod may I ask your name?" He said. Giving a name made it a little more difficult for her to just attack him. She didn't look particularly hungry. Then again, she'd just stuffed herself at a club. She was still covered in the blood of dozens of victims. "Next you're going to say, 'Melchior could I trouble you for a shower.' Melchior said.

"Melchior could I trouble you for a shower. Oh, that's interesting how did you know?" She asked with a playful smirk. He guessed, it seemed like the appropriate thing to say. If he ran, she'd chase him down and kill him. "You know even if its coerced assisting a ghoul in any way is death."

"Do you want the shower or not?" Melchior said. Rize's mouth opened then closed. A smile stretched across her bloody face.

"What do you do for a living?" She asked.

"I kill zombies." Melchior replied. He heard her cackle from behind him.

"That sounds interesting does it pay well. Is it a video game thing? Could I find you on twitch?" She asked.

"I made 400,000yen today." He felt her place her head against his back. Then she raised her hand and placed two fingers on his pulse.

"Calm you aren't scared of me at all." She paused smelling his hair. "A recent shower isn't enough to cover the scent of decay. You smell like you've been bathing in guts." She said.

"Is there anything strong enough to cover that?" Rize shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. It isn't an unpleasant scent to us. So, zombies, are you sure you aren't insane?" Melchior nodded. "If there really are zombies then why haven't I heard about them. Unlike humans' we ghouls need to know things to survive. A potential drop in our food supply is something we'd like to know." Melchior shrugged.

"We haven't needed to quarantine or firebomb anything. The outbreaks have been minor. I've only killed a few thousand in the last week. We think the outbreak is ended." They made it back to his apartment. She left bloody foot prints on his carpet all the way to his shower.

The second the door was shut he went for the bleach and tried to save his carpet. His ruse was strictly for his own entertainment. He didn't think the zombies were even contagious. Then again, ghouls weren't far off from zombies when he thought about it. They were more like a mix of vampire and zombie.

She got out of the shower and plundered his drawer for an oversized shirt and shorts. The threat a sudden attack was enough to keep him from peaking. The fact remained, he couldn't tank a Kagune. Maybe in a few months.

**Rize Kamishiro lv280 **

** Class; ghoul lv100, Kakuja lv10, Temptress lv100, Womb lv70 **

** Titles: Binge Eater, Missing Washu **

** HP 50k (+100k/sec)**

** Highest Stat DEX**

** Relationship:**

** Affection (20/100) potential meal **

** Loyalty (0/100) **

** Obedience (1/100) **

As strong and powerful as ghouls could be. It was their shear speed and regeneration that was most remarkable. Melchior could blow her to bits, but she would regenerate. Pulping her chest wasn't guaranteed to kill her. Even destroying her Kakuhou may not be enough.

"You're afraid of me." Melchior shrugged. In a few weeks everything would be different. All he had to do was survive.

"You make me second guess my declining my admission into the super soldier program." She smirked at his statement.

"Why wouldn't you want more power?" Rize asked.

"The price of power is freedom. Super soldiers are watched very closely for signs of degradation. If one of the 26 implanted organs failed it'd throw everything off balance." He was taking information straight from 40k at this point. It was fun.

"26 new organs, are they robotic or flesh." She asked mouth covered in drool.

"A virus is used to rewrite genes to facilitate the growth of these new organs from the flesh of the recipient. Naturally they are flesh." Her smile faded, and she took on a thoughtful look. "I know you're bull shiting me but its been fun. I wanted to wait a bit longer and see if you're lies would fall apart." Her kagune emerged showing off four tentacles.

Melchior tapped his fist against the wall. Gales forces ripped the wall apart exposing the outside. "The truth is often stranger than fiction. Now I'm going to have to find a new place to stay. You really are ungrateful." She leapt forward at impossible speeds dodging his punch by pulling herself up on the ceiling. A rinkaku tendril smashed him I the chest launching him through the hole he made.

His body contacted the concrete then and flipped once and twice. Bulk up activated, and he covered himself in tactical gear.

** DEF3000 **

**HP 6000/7720**

That love tap had been a killing blow. Things were getting desperate. People were coming out of their homes and he ran. Rize had left already.

** +5Affection from Rize (25/100) **

** ID Ghost **

Melchior found himself I a massive mansion covered in old furniture. It reminded him of the movie house on haunted hill. That's when gears started turning and massive iron shutters slammed down on the doors.

**I did something new for the Ghost Dimension. **

"Hey who are you?" A guy in a two piece suit and a small mustache asked.

"Great I'm glad you invited random people for my birthday." A woman said. If he didn't know better, he'd believe he was in house on haunted hill.

**Quest **

** Slay the Soul Eater **

** Bonus 3 people live **

** Bonus if 5 people live **

** Bonus Everyone lives **

** Reward Key to 2nd floor **

** Bonus Class lv up x bonuses**


	5. Chapter 5

The houses victims were gathered around a coffin. Within the coffin were boxes, enough for everyone. Because nothing made hauntings and possessions more fun than guns. To his fogy memory, a possession seemed likely. They stared at Melchior as he walked towards the fireplace. His wound continued to spill blood down his assault vest. Rize's love taps were slow to close.

"Hey buddy, you don't look so good. What could have cut through a bullet proof vest?" Melchior looked down and sure enough there was a slash through his body armor and t-shirt. Rize had done a number on him. The wound was healing quickly in a few minutes he'd be fully healed. For now, blood oozed from the wound soaking his pants. It made him unsteady on his feet.

"I'll be fine, it wasn't cut very deep. I'm just cold." Melchior said. He knew the cold sensation was from a loss of blood.

"Hey guy my name is Donald I'm a doctor. Let me look." Donald, Evelyn's lover said. Melchior raised his hand stopping the doctor. A reassuring smile covered his face.

"I'm not going to die from a snapped tension wire. My name is Melchior and I'm what you could call a government spook." Melchior said.

"Does that mean the US government recognizes the existence of ghosts?"

"You're Watson Pritchett the building's owner. No, the government does not formally recognize the existence of incorporeal beings. Supposed hauntings such as this house isn't recognized, and no one is officially coming."

"Steven what is this nonsense is it part of the game?" By this point the bleeding had finally stopped. Melchior let out a sigh of relief and took off his helmet. Once his ruined body armor and shirt was off, he put on a new pair.

"Shouldn't you get that treated. I thought someone was unofficially coming." Donald said.

"The nanites have already taken care of it. I doubt I'll even scar." He turned to Evelyn Price. "This isn't a game. Unofficially, this house is very haunted. Most of the men we didn't officially send in were slaughtered. We greatly underestimated the level of haunting. This place had a rating of Delta priority. It was on the list but not very high. Then the invitations went out and researchers died." Melchior smiled; this was more fun than he expected. He wasn't sure if they were fully enthralled or not. Hopefully, he could keep them close at hand.

"What a load of nonsense? There is no such thing as ghosts. Melchior you're an ok actor but," Edward was cut off when a gun went off. Melchior had just put his vest on when the bullet slammed into him. He barely moved as the vest distributed the force. Their eyes were off him and, on the Evelyn, when he moved. He snatched the gun from Evelyn's hand and pocketed it. "The government is thankful for your generous contribution Evelyn Price. Now hand over your guns or I'll take them."

"No man we aren't giving you our weapons. Even if you're bullshit is true," Edward was cut off by a blow from Melchior. It wasn't a powerful blow and it didn't kill. Edward collapsed to the ground his gone in Melchior's hand. Sara pointed her gun at his head but before she could cock the gun, he pushed it up. He lifted gun up picking her up with it. Her arms gave out quickly and he took another gun.

The rest gave up their weapons. "Why are you doing this?" Steven Price asked. He paced back in forth frustrated.

"This will keep you from shooting each other. Now then, do you want me to lift the iron shutter and let all of you out. Oh, and where is the monitoring room." Melchior turned his head seeing the shoddy wiring. "I'll find it never mind."

"What you can just lift that huge hunk of iron?" Donald asked astonished.

"Ok say what you're saying is true. That would explain how my guest list was changed. But why, this house was apparently safe for unofficial government researchers. Why didn't the owner know about them?" Steven said looking at Watson.

"I made it a point never to come here unless necessary. I wouldn't have noticed. So, superman can you really do it? Melchior glared at the multi ton iron shutters. By doing this, he deprived the house of victims.

"I believe I can. Unless this house can supernaturally make them heavier than normal." Melchior muttered.

"Don't go Sara what if this is just a trick to keep us from getting the million dollars." Edward said.

"I will drag you kicking and screaming to safety if I must. When I'm done, I'll find the maintenance man and save him. When all of you are out. I'll find the source of the haunting and destroy it. If necessary, I'll burn this place to the ground. It wouldn't be the first time." The flames in the fireplace shot up and the house shook.

"None can leave house on haunted hill." The house shrieked, and the fire went out. The lights quickly joined it. Melchior grabbed some glow sticks from his inventory and cracked them. Everyone looked shaken even Steven Price. Evelyn looked to her husband then back to Melchior.

"This is real!" She screamed as the darkness began to swallow up the light. They began to rush towards the exit when the darkness emerged. It held the face of the head surgeon of the mental asylum.

"None can escape from house on haunted hill. The doctor is in." The dark melding of angry souls whispered.

Melchior turned his head. As frightening as it looked his heartbeat was calm. "Don't look back just wait by the door. I'll be there soon." Melchior said. He turned and used Bulk UP. His body grew much stronger. Muscles bulged forming an armor all their own. He gained some height and his bones hardened to new levels. Even his joints functioned better.

He used shotgun in the ghost doctor's face but force damage had no effect. Then his fist touched the ghost. He felt a cold sensation then the ghost's head was knocked back. Even the ghost looked surprised. This fight was far from over.

"When I'm done with all of you. You'll beg for hell just to get away from me." Melchior didn't wait for a reply, he started punching. Every blow carried with it the force of life from his star seed. His fists glowed, and he felt nuclear light flow easily through his body. This was the star seed sprouting. Every blow chipped away at the vengeful ghosts. They broke away weakening the creature's hold over the house. Instead of letting them flee Melchior punched them. The game hungrily snatched them up before they could get away.

**Star Seed lv10**

**Light Heal lv12 **

**Solar lv5**

**Solar lv8 **

**Solar lv10 +50WIS +20INT +10END**

**Skill Unlocked: Arora **

**Arora lv1 (novice) +1HP Regen x lv/sec; cost 100MP/min**

**New Perk **

**Great Wisdom x2 mana regen and x2 healing spells. **

**Melchior Nimrod lv63**

**Brawler lv53+106STR +159END +53DEX**

**Solar lv10 +50WIS +20INT +10END**

**HP 7,720(+164/min) **

**MP 450 (+132/min) **

**STR 162**

**END 202**

**DEX 82**

**INT 45**

**WIS 66**

**CHA 14**

**LUK 20**

"No, we want our revenge on those who escaped and had lives." Its words were paused. Melchior's hands were wrapped around the ghost's head. The black façade of a face had a foci. A single skull. Light began to cover the skull as light heal worked its slow magic. He couldn't use its full power but a small amount at a steady rate was enough. Cracks appeared across the blackened skull until, he crushed it. The ghosts couldn't escape, the game devoured them before they could disperse throughout the house.

The house froze, and the lights turned back on. The iron shutters rose again, and the people ran for their lives. That tied everything up rather nicely. Melchior followed the wires to the control room. The tech guy's head had been drilled through by one of the ghosts.

**Quest **

** Slay the Soul Eater **

** Complete **

** Reward: Key to floor 2 **

** Bonus: class upgrade crystals x2 **

He made his way to one of the shutters in the attic. Nothing in the house bothered him. It seemed the remaining souls in the house were terrified. He pointed to one of the iron shutters. "Let it down." The house complied and slowly lowered one of the metal shutters. Melchior caught the shutter and nodded. He could lift it, but it was damn heavy. "Hold," He ordered and downed 12 eggs. He placed the shutter on his shoulders and started squatting it.

**END has increased by 6 thanks to an extraneous workout**

** STR has increased by 6 thanks to heavy lifting **

** END has increased by 6 thanks to an extraneous workout**

** STR has increased by 6 thanks to heavy lifting **

** END has increased by 3 thanks to an obsessive workout **

** STR has increased by 3 thanks to moderate lifting **

** END has increased by 1 thanks to a tedious workout **

** STR has increased by 1 thanks to a light lifting **

** END 218**

** STR 178**

It wasn't as much as he wanted. Now that he had the house bent over a barrel, he was tempted to force it to build him a gym. Melchior wasn't foolish enough to tempt fate. The second the house had a chance it would kill him. It would be better to leave for now. He pushed his hand forward then a new quest appeared.

**Quest **

**Seeker of Obedience. **

** Thoroughly break the house's spirit **

** Reach Obedience (60/100) **

** Find and capture the Idol in the Basement. **

** Shatter every spirit that gets in your way. **

** Reward It will be Safe to use House on Haunted Hill as a gym. **

** Bonus +3CHA for every 100ghosts slain **

"Don't worry house, I know you still have some resistance to my rule. I'll beat that from you quickly." Melchior muttered and made his way down the stairs. Ghost ladies covered the halls naked appearing youthful and alive.

"Would the master enjoy a bath with us? Melchior grabbed the ghost by the throat and lifted it up. When this house truly bows before my might. Then sure, until then." Melchior tossed the ghost aside letting it phase through the walls to safety. Mad doctors leapt at him as he activated Arora.

Light covered his body in a cone of healing nuclear light. To him it would regen 2HP every second. For the ghost's it was like acid. If they struck their ghostly shapes melted away. Random knives flew only to bounce off his Bulk Up reinforced flesh. What little damage they did was healed in moments. Arora was a powerful skill.

The stairs were gone revealing a chasm beneath. The eyes of hundreds of ghosts looked back at him. Shadows twisted, and visions played through his mind. Each showed him helpless and tortured by the doctors, the inmates, or his own madness.

In a flash, he was a patient. He was strapped to a chair awaiting the doctor's electroshock therapy. "Mr. Nimrod are you ready for treatment."

"I will enjoy swallowing your soul." Melchior said.

"Now Mr. Nimrod we will cure you of your delusions, I promise." None of the illusions felt real to him. There were always details missing. The sky out the window was utterly black. The ghost didn't remember what the sky looked like any longer. They had been trapped the the house catacombs for too long.

"I subjugate your reality with my own." Melchior yelled in challenge. Light erupted form his form melting away the landscape in a nuclear explosion.

He was back in his body. The hundreds of spirits were waiting ripe for the plunder. When something bared his way, he punched through it. Iron, wood, and rock didn't make a difference.

**House Obedience +5 (35/100) **

"House Drain the water, I want to go forward."

** Obedience Check (needed 30 have 35) +4 Obedience (39/100) **

He patted the walls. "That is a good house. Thank you for obeying me." Melchior said even as mad souls disintegrated before Arora.

**Arora lv12**

** Solar lv15 +75WIS +30INT **

** New Perk **

**Great Intelligence x2 mana & x2 MAG DMG (magic damage) **

** Nuclear Haven lv1 (Novice); 1 x lv +WIS/2; cost 200MP/min; Localized healing zone. **

Arora and Nuclear Haven were both useless against ghouls. They would take a ghouls healing factor and increase it. He needed some death magic to counter the healing factors of opponents. If they couldn't heal then his Solar skills wouldn't benefit them. He also needed a way to defend against such skills in return. Combat was complicated.

The head doctor of this place jump cut at him. One moment he was walking down the hallway the next the doctor was slicing and dicing. The doctor's hand melted off before the second cut and by the fourth the blade was dropped. The doctor reached with his other hand to rip Melchior's face off. Instead Melchior reached out and snatched the doctor's head. With a squeeze and nuclear light, he popped it like a grape. The game didn't absorb the ghost instead it vanished.

**Such a soul can only be taken from its Soul Jar **

"Hey game, great job on the quests today. I've had a lot of fun." Melchior said.

**No need to thank me it's what I do. Now break the houses spirit and feed more more souls. **

** Game affection +7 (11/100) Rocky Relationship **

** Solar lv18 +90WIS + 36INT +18END **

**Super Wisdom x4 mana regen & x4 healing magic **

He made his way to a locked door. "House open this door." Melchior ordered. The door didn't budge. Melchior punched through several rooms and shattered several the houses support beams.

The door opened.

**House Obedience +10 (49/100) Terrified**

** Pseudo Lich Dr. Vannacutt lv300**

** Title: Mad Doctor; Demon Worshipper **

** MP 150k(+500k/min)**

** Class Doctor lv100; Priest lv100; ghost lv100 **

** Strongest Stat INT **

** Ability: Intangible **

He immediately established this location as a Nuclear Haven. His Arora was already active. The Lich touched him, and he was instantly paralyzed. The Lich wanted revenge. Killing me quickly would be a waste.

**Nuclear Haven lv10 **

**Nuclear Haven lv15 **

**Nuclear Haven lv21 **

**Nuclear Haven lv25 (Intermediate) 2 x lv + WIS **

The Lich froze as it started to lose nearly 2000MP every second. Mana was life to a Lich. Melchior couldn't beat it not really. It reached into his chest and prepared to rip out his heart. When something shattered. Melchior had gambled that the Lich would keep its soul jar close at hand. Instead of defending himself when he first entered, he located the Lich's soul jar and set up Nuclear Haven. He couldn't kill the lich with it. His soul Jar was different. It was what anchored the Lich to this place. Arora activated burning the Lich's hand to the elbow.

It was another weakness of the imperfect Lich. A flaw in the design. The doctor's mana centered in its chest leaving its extremities undefended. It had cost the Lich its revenge.

The game latched on to the lich before it could fade and devoured it.

**House Obedience +20 (69/100) My Butt is lubed for you. **

Melchior turned his back on the Idol of Baphomet. It looked like an interesting collectable, but it was essentially the battery of his gym. "House prepare the attic with two iron shutters ready for bench pressing." Melchior ordered.

**House Obedience +2 (71/100) Ready to Get Fucked **

He'd almost died there. If he had fought that battle fairly, he would have. That idol was an impressive mana well. He placed a hand on it and the house shook.

**Idol Subjugated. **

** +5 Affection with the game (15/100) **

** Quest **

** Seeker of Obedience Complete **

** Reward: The house will not betray you in gym form **

** Bonus ghost destroyed 401 +12CHA **

** CHA 26**

He made his way up through the house. The ghosts scurried out of his way. Ghosts were working tirelessly putting the house back into order. In the waiting room there was a pool table, more comfortable couches, and even a 1999 big screen TV. Melchior nodded his head. "House prepare a gym in the attic. I desire to increase my physical strength further." Immediately, the house used its connection to the internet to research gyms. Work was quickly done upstairs. He only had to wait a few hours.

He wasted little time beginning his workout.

**Gains +15STR +15END **

**Melchior Nimrod lv63**

**Brawler lv53+106STR +159END +53DEX**

**Solar lv30+150WIS +60INT +30END**

**HP 7,720(+164/min) **

**MP 1,700 (+664/min) **

**STR 193**

**END 253**

**DEX 82**

**INT 85**

**WIS 166**

**CHA 26**

**LUK 20**


	6. Chapter 6

In one hand was the skill book summon. A black tomb with mysterious symbols written on the cover. In his other was the skill book for after image. On it was a vertical eye. It was a skill in the school of illusions. Holding both, he was almost too excited. He started with after image.

**Skill learned: Afterimage **

Melchior activated the skill and stepped back. An image of himself stood upright for a few seconds before vanishing. With practice and greater dexterity, he knew instinctively that the time and number of images could be increased. It could be an escape trick if nothing else. He opened the black book and felt the new skill settle.

**Skill Learned: Summon **

He held the monster card in his hand. It was blank. The more mana he infused into the monster card the stronger the monster's potential. There was still a chance for a dud but odd went up with more mana. "House reroute 50% of mana regen to me." He ordered. Immediately, he felt the presence of the Baphomet idol. It crawled over his brain trying to dig beneath the light from his star seed. He began to infuse the monster card with the house's mana.

The longer he concentrated the more mana he could add to the spell. Hours passed as he focused on pushing as much mana into the card as possible. It already contained over a hundred million mana. The card began to turn a dull rust color, then black like iron, steel grey, silver, gold, and platinum. Then the card turned red like blood with a black frame. His concentration broke and the card vanished.

His connection to the Baphomet dropped and a blood red symbol appeared. For a moment it looked like a gateway into hell itself then it changed. Light infiltrated the portal and the dark red turned pink. Out from the portal tumbled a small drill with a tiny head on it. On the head were a set of eyes with pink irises.

Melchior reached down and picked up the tiny drill. It glowed and he felt it connect to his mana. In an instant it started draining a small amount of his mana. Every minute it took 100MP from him effectively limiting him to five sixths of his mana.

**AK-X9 lv1**

**Race: Celestial Engine **

**Class: Light Fairy lv1 **

**HP 10 **

**MP ?(+100/min) **

**Highest stat WIS **

**Alignment Neutral Good **

**Do you wish to bond this monster? **

**Yes_ No_ **

He chose yes and felt the connection solidify. The monster was small enough to fit in the palm of his hand. It spun like a top to keep itself upright. Its face plate had a female appearance with anime style pink eyes. They were large and dare he say it adorable. Still what could the little drill do. It was a level 1 light fairy. What did that mean what attacks did it have? Could it attack or was it support?

**By bounding with a Celestial Engine, you gain 1 WIS x monster lv. By bounding with a Light Fairy, you gain 1 WIS x class lv. Perk Gained: Monster Sync – Any skills your monster has can be learned once the monster's skill reaches master level. **

** Ak-x9**

** Skills**

** Holy Cross lv1: (Novice) lv x WIS x MP = Light DMG; 1PP x lv **

**WIS 168**

Melchior stared at the small creature in his hand. It was capable of outright destroying things with light. It was so small but had a truly powerful attack. "House don't let anyone in. Or if you do kill them immediately. I don't want you to pussy foot around." Melchior ordered.

**House obedience has risen by 5 (77/100) Hail Melchior **

He looked down to see the little monster snuggle up against his thumb. If he could get this monster to lv10 that would give him another 18 wisdom. If he could get it to 100 that's another 98 wisdom. Who knows maybe there were more perks to come from this bonding.

Melchior pushed his hand out and they moved from the house on haunted hill to the zombie dungeon.

It was only when he made it to the zombie dungeon that he remembered he had 500,000,000yen for surviving through the night. Melchior hadn't noticed, he'd chosen a bedroom after working out long into the morning. The house prepared a nice room for him and he went to sleep.

"Now, AK-X9 use your power blast this horde of undead with your Holy Cross." The tiny drill like monster in his hand spun faster as all its stored mana was unleashed at once. A single devastating beam of light tore through the zombie hordes. Everything the light touched was ripped apart molecule by molecule with cruel efficiency. Only the light could be so thorough and devastating. Melchior loved it.

AK let out a cut sigh and fell back in his hand. He placed her in his coat pocket where it was safe. Her attack had slain all the zombies on this floor with a single shot. Parts of buildings were scorched and worn away. The attack had been a highly condensed light beam, but force damage radiated from the laser's presence. Whole sections of the street were leveled, and Something was forming from the remains of the undead. It wasn't a giant zombie, it was even larger.

**Holy Cross lv2**

**Light Fairy lv 15 **

**Skill unlocked **

**Fairy Aura lv1 (Novice); 1 x lv + WIS/2 = health recovered/damage to undead, mana cost 100MP **

**Trick Light lv1 (Novice); 1% chance to alter enemy targeting. **

**Blind lv1 (Novice) 1 x lv + DEX/2 = accuracy; 10PP x lv**

**WIS 196**

**Drops **

**Super Rare: **

**Large Luck crystal x1**

**Large Soul Shard x1**

**Reinforced Assault Vest x1 **

**Rare: **

**Medium Luck crystal x2 **

**44\. rounds cases x5 **

**Sawed off Shotgun x2 **

**Skill Book: Machine Shop x1**

**Uncommon: **

**Small Luck Crystal **

**Skill Book: Plumbing **

**Water Proof Socks x10 **

**Misc zombie parts x15,000**

He had a ton of zombie parts. Checking his inventory, he had enough zombie parts to make his own undead army. Maybe he should think about trying out necromancy. The skill books didn't have any requirements he didn't meet.

**Skills learned **

**Wielding lv1 (Novice) **

**Machine Press lv1 (Novice) **

**Maintenance lv1 (Novice) **

**Air Conditioning lv1 (Novice) **

**Water Farming lv1 (Novice) **

**Basic C Programming lv1 (Novice) **

**Plumbing lv1 (Novice) **

**Auger lv1 (Novice) **

That was awesome. He looked up to see a fist falling on him. The fist smashed into the ground and raised up revealing Melchior completely undamaged. Then the image vanished.

**Zombie Tyrant lv150 **

**Classes: Zombie lv100, Zombie Tyrant lv50 **

**HP 100,000**

**Highest Stat: Endurance **

Melchior deployed 4 Light Havens. At the low cost of 75MP a minute each they were perfectly affordable. He could only extend their range to a 5meter sphere without the cost of MP increasing. Undead were truly at a disadvantage. Healing did double damage to undead and his healing was 4x as effective thanks to his super wisdom perk. He had this fight in the bag.

Then the zombie kicked him.

**Warning Player HP Below 25% **

He forgot, no matter how strong he became, he was a glass cannon. At the cost of 100MP a minute he activated Arora. Light covered his body along with the spheres of light haven. Zombie Tyrant thrust its foot forward for another kick when its momentum stopped. There was a tearing sound and a massive quake. The zombie's legs could only hold up for so long in this much light mana. Under constant punishment it melted and fell away.

What he needed to do was simple. He needed to further increase his endurance and dexterity and become something more than a glass cannon. He wanted to become someone capable of taking hits as well as dealing them.

**Light Haven lv27 **

It was a shame this power wasn't an attack anywhere else but, in the zombie, and ghost dungeons. Ghouls would benefit from the skills. Unless it caused them to spontaneously develop cancer. He never heard of a ghoul with cancer before.

**Solar lv40 +200WIS + 80INT +40END **

**New Perk: Super Intelligence x4 Mana & x4 MAG DMG**

** Star Seed lv30 (Intermediate) +90% Healing and light damage, 30% Nuclear Light resistance**

** New Skill **

** Scorch lv1 (Novice) 1 x lv + WIS/2 = Nuclear Light Damage Cost 1000MP**

** Cosmic Force lv1 (Novice) +1% of PHYS DMG is added as NUK LGHT DMG; Passive **

Melchior struck the side of a building. When he withdrew his fist, the rubble was covered in scorch marks. This was crazy. Did that mean he couldn't have sex? Was thrusting considered physical damage?

"Game save me, please say I won't accidently kill someone with my dick." Melchior begged.

**I didn't consider that anyone would have sex with you. You aren't the most charismatic player. I had thought you were impotent. Rest assured so long as you don't try to use cosmic force it shouldn't activate. Rize would be good to practice on. **

Melchior punched again this time feeling for the telltale signs of cosmic force. The first time he left a scorch mark, the second time he did as well, and on the third he felt the star seed send the energy. With some concentration, he stopped the star seed from transferring cosmic force to his punches.

"Could my children inherit my powers?" Melchior asked.

**+4 Affection with the Game for thinking ahead and finally using your brain. Affection (15/100) Growing attached. **

**Yes and no, they will be born as NPCs with a high likelihood of becoming players. Only by inviting them to the game will they become players. Normal NPC's can't become players. They can only join a player's party. When players party up it is called Co-op. Does this make sense?**

"I think I have its thanks game. You know just how to talk to me." Melchior said.

**+1 affection with Game (16/100) **

Melchior stuck his hand forward and activated ID escape. He reappeared in the same spot he left, and his phone started to show message after message. Hundreds of them, and then silence. Only one message left. "I'm going to avenge you."

"Hey, you're the young man that lived there. Where were you the police and CCG have declared you dead?" Melchior took a breath looked his landlord in the eye and smiled.

"I was in Okinawa getting my guts put back where they belong. Thank god for my weighted vest. It took most of her attack. She knocked the wall out, I stumbled out and pulled an elephant gun on her." Melchior looked around conspiratorially. "Don't tell anyone I have it. I'm not supposed to have a gun here in Japan. Well I knew normal guns were useless against them. But a gun built to take down charging bull elephants. That would hurt anything. That's what I thought." Melchior gripped his shoulder and grimaced. "It nearly shattered my shoulder opened my gut wound wider and knocked me the rest of the way out the window. At that time my chip sent out a distress call and Rize knew what it was. She high tailed it after that. From there, I was snuck out while all the hoopla was happening and put back together." Melchior said ending the bullshit.

The older man blinked and blinked again. His mind slowly filled in the pieces of my story and he just nodded his head. "I suppose you don't want to stay here anymore do you."

"Sorry, but there is a big hole in the place. If you have another apartment, I'd pay you the rent now. It's just burning a hole in my pocket anyway." The landlord nodded.

"That would be easier on me. A few of my renters have talked about moving off because of the incident. You didn't tell me you were air force." The man said.

"Former government spook actually. I was paid well to leave the US. I still have a few contacts which is why I'm alive." The bullshit kept coming. It was fun and easier than what he was going to have to feed Ueno.

While his landlord went to get the paperwork. Melchior opened his phone and texted Ueno. "Hey, I'm still alive and well no need to avenge me. I've been knocked out and filled with drugs for the past few days. How are you doing? Were you worried about me?" Melchior asked.

"How are you still alive? Rize bragged about nearly cutting you in half." The message sent and was deleted immediately. "The CCG reported you were dead, and your blood was everywhere."

"Ueno, the messages only delete on your end they don't delete on my end. But why did they just declare my death? I mean my body vanished not far from one of the alley ways." Melchior said.

"How much of what you just said was bullshit? If you want this relationship to continue, then mask off now." Ueno demanded.

"Hey, I'm not the only one wearing a mask. Are you sure you can handle it? My mask is my filter. Without it your fragile world would fall apart." Melchior said.

"Let's meet at my place. Yours has a hole in it." Melchior sent a thumbs up and reached into his pocket when the landlord approached. He pulled a wallet from his inventory. There wasn't an impression of a wallet there before.

"You know the CCG are going to ask you some questions." His landlord warned.

"I have nothing to worry about. I'm human with a few metal bits added for flavor. My guts are mostly artificial at this point." The man blinked. Melchior enjoyed his government spook story a little too much. It was all about how much, he could hint at. Was it possible for the government to create artificial organs and implant them? Sure maybe, but it's not available to the public. Was Melchior Nimrod a dimension warping gamer. No way, he's a government spook. Even if the government doesn't corroborate there were ways to spin it. They can't out right say that he's a spook or claim him as theirs.

It was fun and he enjoyed the game. Melchior pocketed his new keys and followed the address Ueno gave him. He managed to not get lost and made his way to her apartment. After knocking on the door, he heard a cat meow and a stumble. The door flew open she grabbed his arm and yanked him inside.

"Alright, first I'm a ghoul." Ueno said and released her Ukaku Kagune and showed off her kagugan. The red glow that shown like a bloody angel wing was beautiful.

"I'm a dimension hopping, reality warping, gamer." Melchior unleashed Arora and used Bulk up. His body expanded until he looked like a smaller version of the incredible hulk. He wasn't green but he was big and muscular.

"That's weird and explains nearly anything you can do. How long have you known I'm a ghoul?" Ueno asked. Her eyes returned to normal and she sat on her couch. Her cat hopped into her lap and laid down purring.

"Since, 'can I take your order.'" Melchior said.

"And what you have a death wish or are you that confident in your abilities?" She held out a hand to stop me. "What about Rize why you didn't get the hell out of dodge when you saw her. What human in their right mind invites a ghoul in their home?" Ueno asked.

"To be fair."

"The only acceptable answer is I'm sorry Ueno please continue going out with me." Ueno said.

**+20 Affection from Ueno Masago (60/100) She likes you bro **

**+5 Loyalty from Ueno Masago (6/100)**

**New Perk: **

**Ambush Predator: +25DEX + 50% CRT when ambushing **

**Super Dexterity: 4x movement speed & 4x CRT DMG**

"I wanted to manipulate the future and stop the CCG from investigating the 20th ward and orphaning a little ghoul girl named Hinami." Melchior said.

"A noble goal, I'm not surprised. You're a good person if a bit of an ass and a terrible liar. So, do I need to give you a spot on my couch and dictate the importance of respecting my fridge space?" Ueno asked. Melchior smiled and stretched on the couch.

"How do you make me feel comfortable?" She opened her mouth but stopped when Melchior continued. "I already have another apartment. My landlord was quick to fill in a spot. This place is nice. Do you need help with the rent? I'm basically rich. I could cancel and move in." Melchior said.

"Melchior things are about to get bad in the 20th ward. The CCG knows the binge eater was in the 20th ward. They've already begun killing ghouls in the streets. Its only a matter of time before the find something out." Ueno said. Melchior mulled over her words.

"I'm not powerful enough yet to destroy the CCG. Do you want me to try infiltrating it and taking the organization over?" Melchior asked.

She opened her mouth and closed it again. "You can't just join the CCG and take it over. You're white an outsider. They will mistrust you and watch you like a hawk the whole time. The looked down and back up. The Melchior on the couch vanished and the real Melchior appeared beside her. He sat down and pushed his arm behind her head and around her shoulder.

"The CCG is an organization made up of humans. By its very nature its open for infiltration and subversion. I'll take steps to take over the media as well. Bribes could work but I think killing a few reporters would be easier." She looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"You've never killed a living human before." Ueno said. Melchior blinked.

"How can you tell?" Melchior asked.

"As someone who has killed plenty, I know the difference between a virgin and slut." Ueno said. Did she just call herself a slut?

"Next you'll say I know what you're thinking." Melchior grumbled.

"I know what you're thinking, hey! You're supposed to follow my set up not turn it on me." Ueno said. Melchior reached down and placed his hand over hers to pet the cat.

"There is something I don't understand. Ghouls have an all meat diet. So, you burn fat instead of sugars. How does your breath smell so fresh?"

She turned her head and looked at Melchior with a smirk. "You'll never find my secret gamer Melchior. Only a villain like myself can have fresh breath on a keto diet." Ueno said with a smirk.

"Truly you are diabolical. Back to before doesn't that make Rize a massive slut." Melchior asked. Ueno covered her mouth and giggled.

Melchior relaxed, he stayed with Ueno the whole day.

"You aren't the pair bonding type are you." Ueno said.

"I'm rich, powerful, and multidimensional, but most importantly I'm free. Will it be a problem?" Melchior asked.

She bit her lip and looked him up and down. He glowed a little bit sometimes it was uncontrollable. The star seed in his body produced light. It gave him a supernatural appeal.

"If we can make it work, we will. There isn't anyone else right now is there?" She asked.

"You are the only one I'm seeing." They were silent for a few minutes. "You know I have a haunted house on a big hill. It was formerly an insane asylum. A devil worshipper sacrificed a ton of his patients to the idol. I've taken control of it. We could go there for a week and just be together. Just you me and a whole 5 story mansion all for us." Melchior offered. She looked at him and smiled.

"This sounds like an interesting story." Ueno admitted.

"Well relax while I spin you a tale of a millionaire, a crafty house, and how I bent the house's spirit over a barrel and fucked it into submission." She smiled.

"Keep talking, I'm grabbing a smoothie." Ueno said. She legit pulled a human heart and kidney from her fridge and blended them along with some ice cubes. Moments later she was sitting down petting her cat and listening to his story. He exaggerated it of course.


	7. Chapter 7

**Autor's note: Hey guys this is a short chapter. Hope you're all having a great weekend. This part of the story will follow pretty close to canon only Jason may die immediately. Is there any reason for Melchior to let him go? Hinami's mother may survive. Should Melchior try to pick up the single Mom? Next chapter I'm opening the zombie dungeon 2****nd**** floor. Be ready for some heavy battles. The next class will be a gunner class. **

**Melchior Nimrod lv93**

**Brawler lv53+106STR +159END +53DEX**

**Solar lv40+200WIS +80INT +40END**

**Skills active: Iron Skinlv5(95MP/min), Aroralv35(65MP/min) Bulk Uplv50(83hours until rest is needed) **

**Armor: Reinforced Assault Vest +4000DEF, Soldier Helmet +500DEF, Kevlar Shin Guards +200DEF, Steel Toe Shoes +100DEF, Kevlar Thigh Guards +300DEF, Kevlar Forearm guards +100DEF, Leather Duster +50DEF **

**PHYS DEF 2,836 **

**Full PHYS DEF 8,086**

**PHYS DMG = 2,476**

**NUK L DMG = 124 **

**HP 10,520(+428/min) With Skills (+4,628/min)**

**MP 4,200 (+984/min) With Skills (754/min)**

**STR 193**

**END 263**

**DEX 107**

**INT 105**

**WIS 246**

**CHA 50**

**LUK 60**

Melchior sat in a closed off interrogation room as he waited for an investigator to arrive. Just because he was a civilian didn't mean he couldn't come armored. The employees of the CCG gave him odd looks. The citizens of Tokyo gave him odd looks. Even Ueno gave him an odd look when he told her that yes, he was going to the CCG dressed as he was.

With Bulk Up active he towered over normal people. His modest 5'11" became 6' 8". The leather duster he wore covered most of the armor. The helmet on his head wasn't covered. If he was going into the lion's den, then he'd go dressed for it. The fact that he came in with an application and no references raised a few red flags. When he donated 100,000,000yen to the CCG they at least opened the door. When it was found out he was the one who was attacked by the Binge Eater he was asked to come to this room.

A large man with a short haircut stepped into the room. "They weren't kidding you came dressed in combat armor. My name is Yukinori Shinohara. I'm a special class investigator. The Binge Eater is my case. I understand you survived, an attack by him." Melchior nodded.

"He only used 4 of his rinkaku tentacles and held the other two back." Shinohara wrote something down.

"Interesting and you turned in an application to become an investigator. I'll admit your application is practically blank. Though the donation was much appreciated." He said and coughed. "Did you get a look at the subject?"

"Tall purple hair and he was naked." Shinohara nearly dropped his pin.

"How did you manage to get away?" Melchior pulled out a very big pistol and placed it on the table in front of the investigator. "Does it have barrowed quinque rounds?" Shinohara asked.

"No, its an elephant gun. With depleted uranium rounds." The investigator picked up the weapon and looked it over. "With enough force piercing damage doesn't matter." The man coughed at that, then nodded.

"We would like to look at this weapon. Try it out and see if we can't employ something similar. No one really thought about just upping the fire power when conventional bullets failed." He looked up. "Will that be a problem? I'd understand if you didn't feel safe in Tokyo without it." The man said.

"It's not a big deal. I have something bigger with a few more rounds per second." He raised an eyebrow. Melchior had gone to the zombie dungeon and farmed it several times. Eventually, something amazing dropped. It was a pistol that shot anti-tank rounds. It had a massive six shot cylinder.

"Well, you have my vote. Anyone who can send a ghoul packing without a Quinque has a place here. Could you show it to me?" Shinohara asked conspiratorially.

Melchior sighed; he knew this would happen if he came here like this. It was important to build bonds and acquired the perks of the investigators. Arima was up there with Mado. Speaking of Mado, he needed to get to know Mado Senior before the old man died.

He slipped a hand into his duster behind his back and pulled free a truly massive gun. Even with Melchior's considerable strength it was heavy. The gun weighed around 20kilograms. It kicked like a mule and destroyed anything it hit. Melchior loved it. He planned to get a gunman class centered around it.

"That is impressive how do you use it?" The man asked.

"Just point and pull the trigger. It helps to be large and to be strong. It would probably tear a normal man's arm off. It rocks me back on my heels." Melchior muttered.

**Shinohara Affection has increased +15 (35/100) Close Acquaintance **

"I'll talk to the chairman about employing you as a 3rd rank investigator. You'll be on your own from there. Now, let's go to the shooting range. I want you to show me how this weapon handles." Shinohara said.

After a short car ride, they arrived at the CCG shooting range. "We have something special set up. A test to make sure you're capable of becoming an investigator." Shinohara said.

"What kind of test?" Melchior asked. His back began to sweat, and he could a feel a pounding in his ears. They quickly entered the building and were escorted to the firing range. Attached to the post was a ghoul child.

**Kaguya lv12**

**Class: Ghoul lv12 **

**HP 120(+6000/min) **

**Terrified, resigned to her fate. **

**Highest stat dexterity **

"I'm sorry, but this is what the chairman dictated. If you are to join us, you must show your commitment. Ghouls can be murderers even as children." Melchior didn't want to do it. This was the type of sin that couldn't get wiped away. It proved in his mind why the CCG needed to be subverted.

"Tell the chairman I'll remember this." Melchior said, he pointed his gun at her. Tears streamed down her eyes as her blindfold fell away. They were kagugan as beautiful as Ueno's. He took careful aim, memorizing the contours of the child's face. If he was going to do this, then he wouldn't forget her. He took aim making sure he wouldn't miss and maim her by mistake. Melchior shouldn't have said that. He should have kept his head down.

He pulled the trigger. Boom!

Like the firing of a cannon his gun went off. From the neck up the little girl's head was gone. Scraps of hair, bone, and brain matter covered the wall along with the hole made by his round. Her vaunted ghoul physiology hadn't slowed the round down at all.

"We'll have her made into you're first Quinque right away. You'll be working with Mado and Amon for the most part. Welcome to the CCG. Shinohara said.

He wanted to turn on them. He had five shots left. He could kill the investigators in the room. The white reaper Arima couldn't dodge bullets. He doubted much could stand up to his gun.

"Thank you, it's an honor, to work for the CCG." Melchior said with as much emotion as he could. This was obviously a mistake. He should have used another method to subvert them. He didn't have one. He could have taken control of the media and used them. The CCG was well known for controlling the media.

**This is the real world; sacrifices must be made to get what you want. **

He knew that but he didn't think he'd have to kill someone so young early. Melchior holstered his pistol and changed out his duster for a white coat.

He was shown around the building and given a card key to access normally restricted areas. Then he was plopped on a desk and given his CCG email, password, and username. He was in as a 3rd rank investigator.

"Ah, you're the one who blew a hole in that dirty child ghoul's head. Its nice to meet you I'm Kureo Mado."

Melchior bowed as was custom. "Melchior Nimrod, its nice to meet you. It seems you'll be the one showing me the ropes." Melchior said.

"Indeed, I will be. You're already off to a good start. Wearing full body armor in public may make you seem odd, but I'm sure it saved your life." Mado said.

"I'm guessing Mr. Shinohara's report on me has gotten around." Melchior said.

"Yes, an Elephant gun against a ghoul. Why did you think you'd need one? The 20th ward is normally peaceful." Mado said.

"You don't go into bear country without pepper spray. At the time it was the best I could do." Melchior said.

"But now, you won't be allowed to use that big gun of yours in Tokyo. It would kill the ghoul and anyone behind it. It is possible it could pass through a building or two." That wasn't farfetched. His hand cannon had a bit of kick to it. He got a text message from Ueno.

"Hey, I have to take this my girl friend wants to know if I'm an investigator now or not." Melchior said.

"Ah, young love. I hear young girls like the white coat it makes them feel safe." Mado said.

"A shame I didn't have my hand cannon when the binge eater broke in. I'd have blasted his naked ass to pieces."

"Well you've signed enough paperwork today. Come in Monday and we'll start you're crash course in ghoul investigation." Mado said.

"Thank you, Mr. Mado, it's been a pleasure." Melchior said.

"Oh, take care of that shaking. The ghouls will see it as weakness and attack." Mado said.

"I'm not shaking because I'm scared. I'm shaking because the ghoul I killed looked like a 12-year-old girl." Melchior said.

"You'll get used to it or go mad." Melchior nodded and made his way out.

"Melchior meet me at Anteiku. We're having a meeting and I insisted you come." Ueno said.

"Got it, should I wear my white coat or not?" Melchior asked.

"Not would be better but pull off the bandage if you want." Ueno said. Well Ueno, said that if they betrayed them, they'd both be killed. Traitors weren't tolerated among ghouls or humans. He was working as something of a double agent. Not directly for ghoul kind but not opposed to them.

He couldn't lie, this was becoming interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: sorry no 2nd floor dungeon in this chapter. It's going to be interesting don't worry. I thought Dawn of the dead with intelligent zombies. The floor starts just when the outbreak starts to spread with tons of quests to save people. The zombies are infectious this time and Melchior will need guns. **

A gentle breeze blew against his coat. He felt the cold bite of gun metal against flesh. The gun was his confidence. Its power, weight, and sincerity gave him a confidence mere powers couldn't grant. It was a very human feeling something he thought had faded. Clearly that wasn't the case. The wind blew, his coat fluttered, and he adjusted the gun away from his exposed skin.

He stood just outside Anteiku, his coat fluttered. The wind was growing harsher. A storm was approaching.

The stares of the common passerby had ended when night fell. The people of Tokyo had long since evolved to hide indoors during the night. They were right to hide indoors at night. Ghouls were emboldened and even the CCG didn't patrol at night. Melchior was different. He felt safe with his gun on his hip.

There was a line no man should cross. The killing of children was one of those. Melchior had sailed passed it when he shot that ghoul child. If they knew, what would they say. Was it common knowledge?

How he acted would determine his next few moves. With Anteiku's backing, he could rest easy knowing Ueno was safe and he had potential allies. Perhaps being armed and armored for battle wouldn't make the best impression. It was his choice.

Melchior tapped his foot working up the nerves to go in and begin. After a moment, he stepped in the bell on the door rang. "Welcome to Anteiku." An elderly voice greeted him. "You must be our guest tonight. A pleasure to meet you. As I recall westerners prefer to shake hands instead of bow." The elderly man held out his hand. Melchior took it graciously.

"I'm embarrassed to say, I've been just outside the door too nervous to enter." Melchior said. If this was to be a meeting without masks, then he would treat it as such.

"I see does it have something to do with." Melchior interrupted him.

"No, its more to do with not embarrassing Ueno. I've known of your nature since I entered Anteiku the first time." Melchior said.

"Since you are being so open. I will admit, I was unsure if you were here for peace coming dressed for war." The manager said.

"I just came from an interview in the CCG. They work shockingly like a Mob. The invisible Shinohara and the white reaper Arima were present for my point of no return." Melchior said.

"You may address me as Yoshimura or manager as my employees do. Please have a seat the other will be seated shortly." Melchior placed his coat on a wrack and sat down in a chair his heavy gun was present for all to see. "An interesting weapon to bring to a peaceful meeting." AK-X9 waited patiently in his pocket. If things went sour he'd probably blind them and escape into an ID.

Once he was seated Irimi, Koma, and Touka walked in. Ueno came in last and sat next to him while the others sat across from him. She and Irimi traded looks. Before they went underground Irimi was the leader of the black dobbers.

"Let's get this over with." Touka grumbled.

"Touka no need to be rude. He's here because he wants to work with us." The manager said.

"It is alright sir let her get it out of her system now before we begin." Melchior said.

"I think this is a mistake. You're a human and a member of the CCG. At anytime you can betray us and turn us in without any consequences. Am I the only one who sees the issue?" Touka shouted. "You've only been together with Ueno for a few weeks."

"The CCG are run by a group of ghouls known as the Washuu. I don't really know what their goals are, but they aren't in your favor. The laws are getting worse, RC scanners are going up in schools soon." Touka's breath hitched at Melchior's words. He found the weakness now to exploit it. "Wouldn't you like a world where you can be free to be yourself. Don't you want the freedom to go to school with your friends? Ghoul or human." Melchior said. Touka growled in irritation. Melchior nodded her weaknesses had been targeted correctly. He smiled inside wondering if his CRTs were multiplied.

"The best I can currently do is work with Anteiku and talk with my fellow investigators. I'm currently partnered with investigators Mado and Amon. They've been put on Yomori's case. I believe he's known as Jason." Ueno gripped his hand and shoved him with her shoulder. Her eyes were filled with worry. "Don't worry if I see him I'll shoot." Melchior said.

Touka snorted. "So much for wanting peace."

"Touka Jason is a broken individual. If ghouls and humans were at peace he would still be put down." Yoshimura said.

"Yea, I heard he was captured by the CCG and tortured. They broke him to the point where he thought he was the torturer." Koma said.

"So, what are you going to do?" Touka asked in challenge.

"I'm going to do the best I can." Melchior said. "For now, that's getting to Jason without involving anyone else."

That thing at your side doesn't smell like a ghoul. So, its not a quinque. Normal bullets don't work on us you know." Melchior reached down and pulled the weapon. No one moved as he slid the cylinder out and took out a round. The bullet was bigger around than his thumb. He placed it on the table with a thud.

"This is a depleted uranium round. When it hits something, it doesn't just punch through it. It burns its way through the target." Melchior said.

"If you can get a weapon like this why doesn't the rest of the CCG. Why cut us up at all?" Touka finished with a shout.

"Maybe it's psychological warfare, maybe it's about civilian casualties, or maybe the Washuu are just sick in the head. Rize is the only Washuu out in the open and I doubt she knows." Melchior said.

"About Rize, she's in the 20th ward still. She's taken a territory, we can't hand her over to you. Will that be a problem?" The manager asked.

Melchior nodded and sipped his coffee. "That's fine, and great coffee. If she attacks me on a dark night, I'm unloading all six shots into her." Melchior said, before taking the bullet back and putting it in his coat.

Melchior stood up from his seat and put his coat back on. "Was that it?" Touka grumbled.

"Sunshine don't worry, I'll be back to serenade you with tales of battle and glory another time." Melchior replied. Ueno rolled her eyes and joined him.

"Like I'd be impressed by anything you do." Melchior smiled and bowed to the staff.

"Thank you, for the meeting." Melchior said and left with Ueno.

The wind had picked up blowing his coat back revealing the gleam of his gun. They'd taken a few turns and found only to run into Rize. The purple haired woman looked at the two of them with curiosity. "Ueno, pleasure meeting you here. Are you dining alone tonight, or would you like a guest?" Melchior pulled his hand cannon with blinding speed. Rize laughed out loud. "What are you going to do with that. I'm a ghoul remember." Ueno's kagune merged as a red wing.

**Bang! Bang! **

Rize's legs exploded at the knees. The blow sent her torso spinning forward. Melchior moved planting his foot in the center of her body launching her into a nearby wall. For a few moments she was frozen there sputtering in shock. Melchior removed the spent rounds and replaced them. He whistled casually even as he stepped through the remains of Rize's knees. She raised up, the heat from Melchior's nuclear light burned her stomach. He placed the barrel of his gun against her head.

Her blood spilled from her mouth as she coughed. Melchior felt his blood pumping, it had been a while since he'd had a fight. Instead of firing off another round and finishing her off, he grabbed her by the throat. He placed her ruined legs to her stumps and watched them regenerate. It was like time moved in reverse. Every wound vanished leaving behind unblemished skin.

"You are twisted Melchior." Rize spat out at him. She refused to use her kagune. Why, isn't that her killing weapon. She wasn't at her full power unless she used it.

"That was payback for my stomach. It looks like you're dirty again. Do you need a place to take a shower? Melchior said.

"You're the one who broke the wall." Rize argued.

"You backed me into it." Melchior punched the ground where his shots hit. The concrete shattered destroying the evidence. He took out a few gallons of bleach and poured it over the blood. Raising his hand, he blasted the edges with scorch making it look like an explosion went off. "There now the police will think some kids were shooting off fire crackers." Melchior said not believing it himself. The scene smelled of bleach, there were holes missing in the concrete, and they were still on the scene.

Melchior took out some quick putty and spray paint. After patching up the hole he scorched it again. "We should go, if you don't want to be caught." Melchior tossed the remains of some fireworks on the ground and the scene was hopefully complete. It was dark so maybe they wouldn't notice.

"If I get a mage class it is going to be something with illusions." Melchior muttered.

Rize had the decency to be out of ear shot of the sirens before she started questioning. "Ok so, were you not at all full of bull shit or is this new."

"Ah, you saw me scorching the ground, did you?" Melchior said. Rize opened her mouth and closed it while Ueno laughed. "I'm something of a reality warper. The common term is gamer. You could say I've crossed time and space to create a harem of ghouls." Both Rize and Ueno looked at him like he was insane. "That would an effect not my goal. I've decided to create a society where ghouls and humans are treated equally under law."

"Why!" Rize asked.

"Because I'm free to do so."

**Quest **

** Ghoul Harem **

** Gather 4 Ghouls in your harem **

** Reward: Perk: Abhuman Casanova: +500% to Affection bonuses from species that originated as human. **

"What would you do if you could do anything you wanted?" Melchior asked.

"I'd eat until I was full every day." Rize gleefully proclaimed.

"I'd go to college and get a degree in meat and diary science." Ueno said. Melchior and Rize both looked at her. She shrugged. "It's what I'm interested in." Melchior wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll allow you to gather as many degrees as you want equal to the number of children you provide me." Melchior said.

"What!" Ueno said. He smirked and stepped in front of Rize to block her from the light of a passing car. "You do know that there is a problem with ghouls and humans mating." Ueno said with blushing cheeks.

"Yea, and even if they did. The offspring live short miserable lives." Rize said with a sardonic tone.

"Children of mine inherit some of my power. Perhaps now, they may not survive. I've only been alive for a few weeks. My power is still growing quickly. In a year, I'll be much stronger. That power will ensure their survival."

**Stats inheritance of offspring at .0001% as you are there is no hope. They need to be conceived with 20% of your current strength to survive. Or the ghouls can choose to poison themselves with human food. **

"Then, I'll have to become hundreds of times more powerful." Melchior said aloud.

"I'm guessing that's to ensure healthy offspring between us." Rize said. Ueno was quiet she looked at him then looked away blushing.

"Yes, its actually better news than I thought. I knew that my offspring could inherit my gamer power, but some of my stats on conception. That changes everything." Melchior said.

**Affection from Rize has increased +20 (45/100) Maybe not food **

"Rize how did you know about successful half humans." Ueno asked.

"In a place called little garden." Rize replied.


	9. Chapter 9

**2nd floor zombie ID **

**Time Dilation 150 days = 1 hour outside **

**Victory Conditions: **

**Destruction of all 12 Boss Zombies and Destruction of the Final Boss: Patient Zero **

**Reward: 3rd floor key: Legendary Weapon: Gold August**

**Bonus 10 humans survive: Random Skill Book **

**Bonus 50 humans survive: Gunman Class: Terminator **

**Bonus 100 humans survive: SR Trap Car **

**Bonus 500 humans survive Skill Book: Bounded Field **

**Bonus 1000 Humans survive: Ring of Fortune **

**Bonus 10,000 humans survive Lament Configuration **

**Bonus 100,000 humans survive: Boss Room Nightmare Difficulty 999% bonus loot & XP**

**Bonus 1,000,000 humans survive: Duel Master Crafted Heavy Bolters**

**Bonus 10,000,000 humans survive: Terminator Power Armor **

**Ultimate Bonus 100,000,000+ humans survive. UUR Monster Card **

**You can choose when you start. The time influences the difficulty. The closer to the outbreak the lower the difficulty. **

**One year before: 9th circle Mode XP and loot Bonus +9999% **

**3 months before: Nightmare XP and Loot Bonus +999%**

**1 month before: Hard XP and Loot Bonus +99%**

**2 weeks before: medium XP and Loot normal **

**1day before: Easy XP and Loot -50%**

**During: Very Easy XP and Loot -99%**

**Any strong holds will attract zombies. At night Zombies can run, climb, and dig. Every victim a zombie feeds on increases that zombie's stats. **

Melchior could feel the shear amount of loot calling to him. He had skills that would be helpful for raising a village. Where he raised his strong hold was important. Ideally it would be in a place that was unfriendly to zombies. He'd started working on his water farming skill off and on for the last week.

His work in the CCG had gone rather well. Most of the work was filling out paper work, answering phones, and hand to hand with Amon. He hadn't fought a ghoul yet and he was feeling antsy. He wanted a vacation. Rize and Ueno couldn't come because they would eat the survivors. It would take a while to find every zombie boss and kill them. Killing Patient zero would be difficult.

It was a quest that made him defend civilians. He was fine with the handy cap. Melchior needed something to test his might.

He selected Nightmare mode. He needed the three months advantage. Then he waited for the clock to tic away.

**You have Chosen the Valley of Death as your starting position. Warning dehydration imminent. **

The world slipped away, and he was in another place in another body. This person he inhabited was a hobo with no assets or military experience. He was divorced and lost everything. For the past few years he's lived on the run. His children hated him, his bitch of a wife turned them against him. Melchior took control and stamped out them foreign memories. The guy he inhabited was no more.

"It's all just a game right!" Melchior shouted feeling his mouth dry out in an instant. His jacket was heating up rapidly the leather didn't help resist the heat. He quickly took a jug of water from his inventory and drank deeply.

Throughout the day, he worked pushing poles in the ground, setting up a generator, and setting up his moisture farm. The humidity was over 11% more than enough to collect water from the air. He set up 4 other machines. They would ensure he had enough water for the next few days.

On a billboard was a sign saying Las Vegas 100miles. There was also a road. That meant plenty of vehicles. He retreated to his campsite and stored his collected water. He had just three months to build a fortress in a desert.

He was in town, at the locale lumber store. Bulk Up disguised his body somewhat. He'd started wearing normal clothes with only a little body armor underneath. While he waited, for the employees to load his flat bed and trailer, he watched the news.

"The mysterious disease has spread to Mexico and is gaining traction. The CDC still haven't given their official report. Millions are dead, and president Clinton has refused to open borders to the refugees."

"What are we going to do with all the wood?" Lonnie asked. Melchior ignored the question for a moment.

**Lonnie Wilford lv50 **

** HP 200**

** Class: Infantry lv45, Land Baron lv5 **

** Highest stat: STR **

** Affection (60/100) Good friends**

** Loyalty (40/100) Trusted **

** Obedience (20/100) Sir **

Melchior looked at the man who had made everything significantly easier. "We're going to build houses, a wall, and maybe a few gazebos." With Lonnie's help he'd purchased a couple thousand acres of land. Technically Lonnie owned it. That wouldn't matter in less than three months. On nightmare mode, the zombies were tearing through boarders, soldiers, and walls.

It only took the US 3 weeks to builds a 300ft concrete wall across the border. Its amazing what happens when undead walk. The wall wouldn't stop the horde, nothing could stop it.

"How long do you think we have before they find a way through the wall?" Lonnie asked.

"We're running out of time." Melchior said.

"I don't think a wood wall will stop them if four feet of concrete a sixth a mile high can't." Lonnie finished. Melchior nodded his head patiently. He understood his friend's worry.

"Wood is a great conductor for light magic. We will still need hundreds of thousands of boards for this experiment. I plan to layer the wall in front of and behind concrete. We'll need electric fencing for the hogs, goats, horses, and cows." Melchior finished. Lonnie nodded accepting his words.

This dungeon had already cost him every dime he had. He'd put 4million dollars into this project. He had less than a million in reserve. By using this land as collateral, they were able to barrow another 10million. A sum Melchior had no intention of paying back. He looked at Las Vegas as a hungry man would a thick steak. Once things went down he'd go into the city and fill his inventory with everything he could find.

**New Quest **

**City Crack **

**Invade the deepest vaults in the City **

**Reward 10Class levels, 1,000,000,000yen **

**Bonus: Find 100 Survivors **

"Well while you're making the wood zombie proof, I'll work on the truck. Call when your ready to start building the houses." Melchior nodded. Lonnie wasn't in their garage long before Melchior heard the blow torch. Melchior placed his hand on a board and infused it with nuclear light. Once one board was finished he went to the next one.

Nuclear light could be added to anything living for beneficial results. Crops grew faster and bore larger bounties. It wasn't outrageous only 50% more food with 10 times faster growth. With healthy crop rotation Melchior could grow year-round. Every new generation would be slightly adapted to the Death Valley climate.

His main use of nuclear light's farming potential was growing grass. They had several pigs, goats, and cows already. All of which were affected by nuclear light. This whole situation had turned into an experiment with nuclear light.

**New Quest **

**Age of Light **

**Bathe the land in Light **

**Mutate 100 Plants with Nuclear Light 20/100**

**Mutate 100 Animal with Nuclear Light 7/100**

**Mutate 100 People with Nuclear Light 0/100**

**Reward: Angel ID, Perk: Savior +25WIS +50% -50% mana cost for light spells, Angel Ore **

Melchior thought about doing a lot during his short time before the horde broke through the wall. He thought about breaking into a military base and steeling a tank. He would have been gunned down. Somewhere in his mind, he thought about going to Mississippi and taking over a dam. The mosquitoes would eat him alive. There were even some thoughts of taking over some of the nearby towns just before the border wall goes down. The National guard would come after him.

Instead of focusing on what he couldn't do, he handed out flier in town. He posted his location online. Melchior did everything he could to get people to his place for the outbreak. By the 2nd month, he had well over 50 people helping him. They were mainly former veterans of the recent gulf war. They had been living on the streets this farm was a god send for them. They'd bought a canning machine and worked to harvest their crops and can as much as they could. The local super markets were already picked clean. The public knew that it was only a matter of time before the undead crossed the wall.

Melchior was working on the electric fence when his back exploded with pain. He twisted out of the way of a hail of gunfire. Bullets whizzed overhead as Melchior pulled his side arm. It was the same hand cannon he'd always used. All it took was a glance. His gun fired off six time and blew six men to pieces. The other four fell on their asses at the sight of their friends getting blown apart.

On his feet, Melchior used the cylinder's quick release function and quickly reloaded. With a flip of his wrist the cylinder was back in and he fired off four more times.

"It's about to happen. This is the tenth group to try something. They have balls to cross our mine field." Rick Houston, one of Lonnie's friends said. The man had an M 16 slung over his shoulder and a side arm at his waist. He wore a bullet proof vest and all the body armor he could wear. At his side was a big combat knife.

"Their desperate, they know they'll die when it goes down. We'll die too if we don't finish the fence in time. It will happen in less than a month." Melchior admonished. They'd mostly done it. Over 5000 acres of irrigated land was 95% fenced in. They'd gotten their hands-on dairy cows, chickens, goats, pigs, horses, llama, and anything they could buy. "How did they figure out there weren't any mines?" Melchior asked.

"They guys have talked some of our buddies into moving here with their families. I can't believe this place exists." Rick said.

"I can't believe our chicken government hasn't nuked Mexico. All our problems would be over." Lonnie said. Melchior shook his head.

"Russia dropped nukes in the Ukraine. It killed a few hundred thousand but those it didn't kill grew stronger under the radiation. So they've resorted to fire bombing." Rick said.

Melchior took a breath and settled his raging heart. This was going to be interesting.


	10. Chapter 10

An argument can make or break a day in the settlement. John Green a veterinarian and a new comer had a disagreement with Richard Woods an infantryman over the slaughter of cattle. Melchior didn't know either of their point of views only that the two men had a fist fight over them. No weapons were drawn, and nobody died but the situation still wasn't settled.

In less than two weeks the border wall would fall and hundreds of million would die. There was nothing he could do to stop it. Melchior could only hide a few behind his walls.

"So, this is to be our system of law. You decide who is guilty and who is innocent." John accused.

"Yes, but no law has been broken. You are free to leave if you find this situation unfair." Melchior replied. Richard looked over at John, both were a bloody sight. John normally handled the day to day stitches while their doctor Jeff Far handled prescriptions and if needed actual surgery. It was funny John stitched Richard up after the fight and Jeff stitched up John.

"I want to know what happened. Fights happen that's fine. I want it to end at the fight. Now, tell me what happened." Melchior ordered.

"Sir, may I start?" Richard asked. Melchior nodded his accent. "I killed three hogs using my combat knife then John demanded, I use a more humane means of slaughter." Melchior nodded.

"Swine in this sanctuary aren't the same as on the outside. They recover from potentially mortal wounds when they shouldn't Richard sawed their throats apart repeatedly. He was using them for knife practice." John said. Melchior nodded. Cruelty to animals wasn't a crime it was just frowned upon.

"Richard is that true?" Melchior asked.

The man nodded. "We are getting antsy. I'm not the only one who does it. Lonnie has taken his turn putting a knife to a pig to blow off steam." Richard said.

"Alright, no more torturing animals. You and your friends can go out to Las Vegas for the weekend. Drink, brawl, and fuck it out of your system. We have at least another week before it begins. Try to charm some girls over here. Their going to become scarce outside these walls." Melchior said. John spluttered at Melchior's verdict.

"John do you protest?" Melchior asked.

"I do, they're torturing animals and you want to unleash them upon the city!" Johns raged.

"It's the stress. They know the world is coming to the end and Las Vegas is partying to the end. Let them enjoy some debauchery before its all business." Melchior said.

He raised his walky-talky to his mouth and spoke over the intercom. "Anyone who wants a paid weekend in Las Vegas join Mr. Woods at the garage and buddy up. Write your name and your buddy's ID on the sign out sheet before leaving. Take a supply run list if you're able and don't come back until Monday morning." Melchior turned off the radio.

**Charisma has increased by 8 **

** CHA 58**

He took a look at his stats

**Melchior Nimrod lv93**

**Brawler lv53+106STR +159END +53DEX**

**Solar lv40+200WIS +80INT +40END**

**Skills active: Iron Skinlv5(95MP/min), Aroralv35(65MP/min) Bulk Uplv50(83hours until rest is needed)**

**Armor: Reinforced Assault Vest +4000DEF, Soldier Helmet +500DEF, Kevlar Shin Guards +200DEF, Steel Toe Shoes +100DEF, Kevlar Thigh Guards +300DEF, Kevlar Forearm guards +100DEF, Leather Duster +50DEF**

**PHYS DEF 4,220**

**Full PHYS DEF 12k**

**PHYS DMG = 3465**

**NUK L DMG = 9,354**

**HP 14k(+428/min) With Skills (+4,628/min)**

**MP 4,200 (+984/min) With Skills (754/min)**

**STR 300**

**END 350**

**DEX 200**

**INT 105**

**WIS 246**

**CHA 50**

**LUK 60**

**Skills**

**Brawler skills **

**Fisticuffs lv60**

**Brawler Stance lv55 **

**Bulk up lv55**

**Target lv50**

**Flurry Blows lv50**

**Shotgun lv50 **

**Iron Skin lv50**

**Physical Resistance lv40 **

**Solar Skills **

**Star Seed lv60 **

**Arora lv55**

**Light Heal lv40 **

**Nuclear Haven lv50 **

**Scorch lv25**

**Cosmic Force lv30**

The sprinklers turned on shooting water over the grass, growing orchard, and over the corn field. After weeks of irrigation behind the wall had become green. Rolling grass covered the flat ground and hills. Small moisture farms covered the ground feeding directly into the irrigation systems. A small pond served as a reservoir where the cows drank. All of it was protected by high walls made of wood irradiated by nuclear light. A radiation beneficial to the health and growth of living things.

In the distance he could hear the canning machine running. Everything they grew, they canned if it wasn't eaten that day. Melchior went through the lists of canned goods. They had thousands of store-bought canned foods, but far more food they'd canned themselves. A lake had been dug that night some of his men were scheduled to return with live fish.

With John Green and Jeff Far's help he'd managed to expand their original 5000 acres to 15,000 after they bought up the surrounding property. Out in the distance trucks moved and men put up a fence. Men put down new moisture farms, irrigation systems, and plowed the fields. Well over 23square miles of land was being fenced in. They planned to add another wall when things settled down. Lumber might not be too heavily guarded in the cities after the wall is breached.

More people arrived every day. In the distance, he watched families go through their border. Night was falling, and the walls glowed. The light wasn't blinding, it was soft like moonlight. He looked down at the school house. It was close to the center of the village. Lonnie had insisted they build one.

It had been a monster to build. Lonnie poured the concrete and Melchior put up the frame. "Do you think giving them the weekend off was the right thing to do?" Lonnie asked. Melchior snorted before taking his rifle from its case. With their infantry gone, he'd have to stand watch for looters. In his hands was a 308-bolt action with a custom clip. The clip extended 6inches from the gun. They called it a trojan clip because the bottom of it was wider. He had well over 50 rounds in one clip and the next improvement would be even better.

On the long winding dirt road leading to the highway three flat big rigs parked in front of the wall. Following behind them were several cars and trucks. "Are you going to inspect them yourself? Lonnie asked.

"Customs will do their job. There is no need for me to move a muscle." Melchior said, as he aimed down his scope. Men on the wall made their rounds. The first wall had gone through a transformation. It had become two wooden walls sandwiching a concrete wall. They had to use molds and stack blocks a task that Melchior did mostly himself. The result was a massive wall big enough for three men to walk side by side over the tops of it. At 12ft it wasn't the most imposing wall, but it stretched over all 5000square acres of the original property.

Looking through the scope only allowed him to see the wall, he couldn't accurately fire over it with a 308. "Do you think they'll make it here? They're from Washington. News is traveling fast of the Death Valley sanctuary. The new Kansas Republic is gaining traction and I heard there was a strong hold down south around Louisiana." Lonnie said.

"As long as we don't break any laws we are free to do this." Melchior said.

His walky crackled to life. "Boss you need to look at this. Our guests have a present for the fort." Melchior sent his reply and handed his gun off to Lonnie. He leapt down off the Capital building's roof.

In one of the flat bed trucks were highly illegal mountable mini guns. Some fired 9mm rounds at 800 rounds a minute. Some fired .50 caliber rounds at 1200 rounds a minute. Boxes upon boxes of ammunition lined the walls of the semi. They had been hidden by tons of wood. Behind the semi were five log trucks full of timber. Suddenly, blue light flicked on surrounding the trucks.

This delivery had been a trap. Well over 50 cops armed to the teeth emerged from the tree line. It happened at a time when well over 300 of Melchior's infantry were out partying. Melchior knew this wasn't planned it was an opportunistic move. They had a spy behind their walls. Melchior couldn't fight here, there were people everywhere most of customs was outside the wall. The guards on the catwalk were his only back up. Only five had made it in time.

Before Melchior moved a muscle a taser smashed into his unprotected face and shocked him. Pain lanced through his body like hadn't felt in a long time. "You have the right to remain silent." One of the cops sprayed his face with pepper spray.

"This is clearly illegal. I'm afraid as Governor of the state of Nevada, I'll have to confiscate this facility." The gate behind them slammed closed. "Order your men to open the door or you'll be shot for resisting arrest." Melchior laughed in the man's face and an officer took out his fire arm and plugged Melchior's leg with a bullet.

He was shoved in the back of a squad car and taken. His face continued to burn as he laid there. The bullet had barely penetrated his skin. He reached his fingers into the wound and pulled the bullet free. This was predictable. It was too late to prepare for what was coming so the Governor tried to take the fort. He'd hold Melchior and continue to threaten the fort until it opened, or the border wall was breached.

He'd tried to do this officially. He really had. Everything was harder now thanks to the Governor. Melchior would have to kill them all.

His fist shattered the barrier keeping him from the driver. He grabbed the steering wheel and turned the wheel sending the car off the road and flipping at 80 miles per hour. Melchior's body bounced around the car his flailing limbs shattering glass, ripping metal apart, and breaking the officers with him. When he stood he ripped the bottom off the car held it overhead before tossing it to the side. The cruisers came to a stop just as the mass of twisted metal slammed into one o the cars. Melchior pulled his hand cannon free and shot into the cruisers.

The cars exploded under the round often killing the men inside. Melchior held his forearm in front of his face as gunfire slammed into his chest and arms. The rounds could bruise him, split his skin on occasion but were ultimately not fatal. With every shot they took he gained ground on them getting closer.

He was on them. They hid behind the few cruisers he hadn't shot. Melchior grabbed the bumper of the nearest vehicle and lifted it like a man would a hammer. His foot shot up kicking the nearest man splattering him across the next officer before turning the car upside down and crushing the rest. Bullets continued to smash against his unprotected skin. It hurt, bruising him and cutting his skin in places. Even as his skin split it healed as Arora patched him up.

"Its like we're fighting the incredible hulk." One officer shouted.

"Exactly," Melchior roared and smashed the officers with the car. The Governor was gone far out of Melchior's reach. He rode back towards the fort in one of the squad cars. There were 300 men out on the town that needed to be warned. He'd need to find the spy and execute him publicly. There was no sense in following the laws anymore.

He knew that with this decision the national guard could be knocking on his door with mortars. There were only 1000 people in his fort not counting the 300 infantrymen. He was sure Lonnie sent out a warning to them already. The question was, did the Governor already get to them?

Up on gate walls one of the mounted mini guns were in position. Melchior stared at the guard manning it daring him to open fire. The gate quickly opened. "Sir, its good to have you back. Richard and the others are making their way back. After hearing about what happened, they've taken to stealing women." Melchior blinked that was new.

"Is that all?" Melchior asked feeling not quite himself. A glance at Lonnie's character was enough to tell him, he wasn't a traitor.

"They've raised hell and joined up with some local thugs in exchange for clemency through the gate. Our number could very well swell to the 2000s by morning. We've received a message from a group calling themselves the United Militia, they have traveled a long way to enter our fort. With them is a convoy filled with gun powder and a mobile bullet factory. They've crossed two states to get here. With their number we should reach well over 3000. More reports are coming in of smaller groups making their way here and to other areas. Smaller forts are popping up and a few military bases have opened their doors to civilians." Lonnie said.

"Is there any news of the military going to the border." Melchior asked.

"They are nuking Mexico tomorrow. It will only make the problem worse in the long run. Fire bombs aren't as effective anymore. The zombies are tough monsters." Melchior nodded his head. He'd have to kill them with his bare hands. He needed to increase his strength and endurance to even higher levels. "Martial Law was declared for every state west of the Mississippi River. The Governor's authority means shit at this point. On the bright side the national guard isn't coming." Melchior smiled at that. The Governor was practically in his grasp.

"Well complete the second fence and steal or build some mini guns for it. For the third wall, what did the engineers say?" Melchior asked.

"They said we would be lucky to complete the 2nd wall in time. The third wall will have to be a side project." Melchior nodded.

"What did they say about replacing the first wall with a 200ft wall?" Melchior asked.

"They said it was possible. The frame would have to be steel, but your wood is stronger than normal wood. It's alive according to Jacob Pritchet." Lonnie said. Melchior smiled. Pritchet was a micro biologist. Having a glowing fortress seemed to attract all types.

Melchior walked through the communications room. This was his second sweep. He'd been willing to allow potential traitors to live. Three of his men in communications were feds, one was a member of the CIA, and another was a military intelligence officer. Of those men none had been the rat. No, the sleeper agents only talked up the traitors, they rarely did the betraying themselves.

"Tony Sanchez what possessed you to inform the Governor of the illegal mini-guns?" Melchior asked.

Tony's face went through a series of changes. At first, he kept his cool but under Melchior's glare, he started to sweat. Melchior was still covered in blood and smelled of spilled gasoline and burnt flesh. It didn't take long for Tony to break. "You believe in the law, I demand a fair trial." Melchior nodded, at times fear was a greater tool than force.

"You stand accused of causing the deaths of 50 police officers. Exposing the Death Valley Sanctuary to potential invaders. And the possible food shortage from a delay in building the wall. You are relieved of your duty. Report to the justice building for your trial at dawn. If you flee you will be declared guilty and executed accordingly." Melchior said. Lonnie had long since collected a copy of the last 12 hours of communications within Sanctuary. The trial was a formality. Melchior would execute him at dawn.

The news was on playing in the recreation center. The sounds of chatter and pool were subdued by the nuclear fire on screen. Someone turned up the volume just as savage roars cut erupted over the broadcast. The camera turned to the source of the sounds. From the nuclear clouds burst forth large savage zombies. They lifted and ripped apart the cars in their paths twisting metal and pulling apart axles. Land mines blew up around them to little effect. Anti tank rounds barely slowed them down as they made their way to the wall. Powerful hands tore through the concrete before ripping out parts of the metal frame.

They were coming. In less than a week the wall would fall.


End file.
